NFSU: Return of the Old School
by Paul-Patrick Brasfield
Summary: SYNOPSIS.After his completion of service in the United StatesMarine Corps. ARLEN MC GEE returns to the woman he loves MIRANDA TELLER who works for a major financial institution has maintained her love for him after the birth of their sole offspring RACHEL
1. Draft

VICTOR R. ELLSWORTH

327 Tanglewood Court

Nashville, Tennessee 37211-1411

Cellular: (615) 310-7405

E-Mail Address: FOR SPEED UNDERGROUND:

RETURN OF THE OLD SCHOOL

By Paul-Patrick Brasfield

(Victor R. Ellsworth)

NEED FOR SPEED UNDERGROUND: RETURN OF THE OLD SCHOOL SYNOPSIS.

After his completion of service in the United States

Marine Corps. ARLEN MC GEE returns to the woman he loves

MIRANDA TELLER who works for a major financial institution

has maintained her love for him after the birth of their

sole offspring RACHEL who happens to be the promoter of

Underground Street Racing and The Street Reapers headed by

CALEB REECE runs rough shot over everyone with his

insatiability by dominating every race and dodging the law.

But little does CALEB know that his father MARTIN REECE was

killed in Vietnam and blames ARLEN for it. So when their

paths crossed CALEB makes ARLEN'S life miserable. In return

ARLEN reunites his military fraternity to gain retribution

by opening a Tuner shop with his 2nd cousin RUSSELL GURNEY

called "CLASSIC COMPACTS" which are Sport Compacts ranging

from 1950s-1985. When a no direction mechanic named THOMAS

GURNEY, RUSS' takes in his own son after years of non-

payment of child support when his (RUSS') employer jumped

town with his pay. Meanwhile, a veteran arrives at the shop

to tell ARLEN that it wasn't his fault for his abandonment

while in that conflict absolution was made and placed him

as a mystery driver to challenge CALEB which caught him by

surprise that his dad MARTIN still alive.

SETTINGS/CHARACTERS

Bayview City. Modern times around the city, the airport

amongst the freeways and expressways.

CHARACTERS

ARLEN MC GEE: 52, Retired Marine/Shop owner of Classic Compacts

RACHEL TELLER 28, Arlen's daughter and promoter of Underground Street Racing.

MIRANDA TELLER-MC GEE 49, Arlen bride-to-be and Rachel's mother.

NIKI MORRIS-REECE 25, Caleb's fiancée and recruiter of The Street Reapers.

HAL MORRIS 55, Niki's father, fellow Naval Veteran who joins Arlen to take down the Street Reapers.

MARTIN REECE 53, Caleb's father who thought he killed in Vietnam, but turns out to be a P.O.W. /M.I.A. casualty.

CALEB REECE 31, Leader of the infamous Street Reapers recently responsible for the bank heist where Miranda works.

RUSSELL GURNEY 42, Arlen's 2nd cousin and co-owner of Classic Compacts.

THOMAS GURNEY 24, Russell's eldest son who's a mechanic making an attempt to get away from the Street Reapers.

DARIUS OWENS 38, Prosecuting attorney pining to put away the Street Reapers.

NEED FOR SPEED UNDERGROUND: RETURN OF THE OLD SCHOOL-PLOT

ACT I: A.W.O.L.-ATTITUDES WIN OR LOSE

Scene 1: Draft

Scene 2: Where's Daddy?

Scene 3: Orders of Dissolution

Scene 4: Raining Pupils

Scene 5: Hornswoggle in Hanoi

Scene 6: Walkaway

ACT II: MANDATORY DISCHARGE

Scene 7: Homecoming

Scene 8: Establishment

Scene 9: Together Again

Scene 10: Sikh and Ye Shall Find

Scene 11: Infiltration

ACT III: SURVIVAL OF THE FASTEST

Scene 12: Somewhere Right on the Rainbow

Scene 13: Caught in the Act

Scene 14: Speedbrawl VII

Scene 15: Verdict

Scene 16: Seal

ACT I: A.W.O.L.-ATTITUDES, WIN OR LOSE

ELLSWORTH 1

ACT I: A.W.O.L., Scene 1: DRAFT

The year was 1976, Arlen McGee recently graduated with a Masters Degree in Business Administration on his way out when he's been interrupted by a college freshman Miranda Teller who's been orphaned while she was 5. So he stayed got her settled in, afterwards walked the promenade together for a night of chitchat and magic.

Wow! Your life has seriously taken a huge nosedive when your parents were killed in a car crash and the judge has the family's plea to take you in. Arlen said to Miranda.

Overwhelmed by her journey, Miranda tells her sob story to Arlen and she asks him is that your 2 seater your car? Yes, it's a 1971 Opel GT Coupe that I bought for $300 it needs a little work on it and right now I am returning back home to my cousin Russell who is about to open up a garage in Bayview City. Miranda asks can I go for a ride in it. Like the true gentleman he is Arlen open the passenger side door for her as they drove out to Lovers' Lane and Arlen tells

ELLSWORTH 2

his side of the story on how he was thrown out of his home at the age of 14. So in comparison the 2 told their past

bitterness and suddenly began to kiss while there. Miranda

asks Arlen a favor to help her make it through her 1st night in college. So they arrive back on campus and made wild passionate love and by dawn.

That morning a band of military soldiers are out to abduct every male student on campus for the Draft and when they snatched a hold of Arlen. He yells Miranda the car is yours honey, hold it for me until I return and she cried that piece of shit?

Drafted unexpectedly, Arlen was transferred to a Marine base where he was prepared for 10 weeks of basic training and was sent to Vietnam while there he meets with his superior, Sergeant First Class Martin Reece.

Gentlemen, welcome to Hell! And the devil is the yellow man who's gotten your fellow men hostage and your job to find them get them back here and LEAVE NO MAN BEHIND!!! Do I make myself clear? CRYSTAL SERGEANT REECE!!!!

ELLSWORTH 3

The troops yelled back I see your balls are puffed with Titanium and I dig that Reece replied.

ACT I: A.W.O.L., SCENE II: WHERE'S DADDY?

Going to school and raising their sole offspring Rachel, Miranda didn't need to find a job because Arlen lived up to his vow in confidence to pay for his one night of passion which evolved into a love-of-a-lifetime for him.

It's 1980, Miranda graduates with a Business Degree and Rachel begins preschool. Life to them is bountiful until her high school years. Bayview High School. Rachel and her crew female crotchrocket riders called THE GREAT BODS OF FIRE which is equivalent to their male counterparts THE GREAT RODS OF FIRE which runs Honda Civics, Toyota Supras and yes that Opel GT that a kid named Tommy purchased from Miranda since she has grown tired of driving. The telephone rings and it's Principal Sansome calling Miranda from home. Hello yes, Ms. Teller, Uh Mrs. McGee, Miranda corrects him, Principal Sansom here at the high school. The reason why I am calling you is that your daughter Rachel and her friends has demolished our football field with their motorcycles.

and both JV and Varsity games have been canceled due to her

ELLSWORTH 4

terrorists plots. Well I'm suspending Rachel for 2 weeks , Miranda interrupts Principal Sansom and asks if she can come look at the field while she hangs up the phone and goes out to her car she sees fresh tire tracks from Rachel's motorcycle upon arrival, Principal Sansom and Coach Childress escorts her to a helicopter to view what lawn graffiti has been placed on the field and it read "KISS OUR ASSES, PRINCIPAL SANSOM" and Miranda apologizes for this conduct and she asks were the other parents notified about this? Principal Sansom said "Yes as a matter of fact they're on the bleachers getting a view of it. When they landed on the field. They all have assembled with the police to find out what influence them to do such a heinous deed. CANDI REECE, (Caleb's Mom and Martin's widow) approaches Miranda and says hello to her, and said it's Candi from the bank and Miranda replied Oh Hi. The 2 went for coffee and discovered if Caleb and Rachel had an influence on each other to perform this act. By their instincts it has so Miranda asked Candi "How was she holding up?" She replied fine, but deep down I feel that the bankruptcy has aggravated me so much and I have and I know that you miss Arlen after they've been drafted.

ELLSWORTH 5

You're so right Candi, it's time that they came home to discipline them. Meanwhile, back at Miranda's townhouse, Rachel pitches her gang attire and acts innocent by pretending to do her homework. When Miranda came back and found Rachel's motorcycle clean to masquerade her guilt she plays it off and pretends nothing happened. Hi Rachel how's school? Rachel says fine I guess. You guess? Miranda asked, I've gotten a phone call from a Principal Sansom and would you please explain to me what it's all about? I don't know Rachel replied. "YOU'RE GUILTY YOU REBELLIOUS BITCH", now I know you were at that football field, you and your friends were. You know mother, I guess you're right we did tear up that field as a bit of revenge and you know it's a pity that "ARLEN" isn't here to back you up. "I'll tell you what Rachel Teller, pack your things you're going live with your grandmother. Well you're too late for that, I'm in love with Caleb and Niki and I'm going to move in with them and as for Arlen, good luck on finding his ass, Rachel said to Miranda. GET OUT YOU SLUT!!!! Miranda said to her feisty daughter. So Miranda sat at the kitchen table sobbing for hours, not only kicking Rachel out, but Arlen being gone for years.

ELLSWORTH6

Mrs. Beasley a widowed, great-grandmother who lives down the hall consoles Miranda for her double losses and she talks with her. Miranda, I've fallen down emotionally when my beloved Conrad passed away during the wars, which ones? Miranda asked. World War II and The Korean she answered. It's Arlen, the man I love, he's missing in action in Vietnam for over 15 years but I haven't heard from him in 5.

Well honey he'll come around sooner or later but in the meantime, I'm heading over to the Cathedral to Father Timothy perhaps you should join me. All right, I'll grab my purse Miranda insisted.

ACT I: A.W.O.L., SCENE 3: ORDERS OF DISSOLUTIONBack across the Pacific in Vietnam Sergeant First Class Martin Reece discusses strategy with his troops and in that platoon happens to be Specialist Arlen McGee was in deep concerned about Martin's plan to split up but doesn't realize that the dangers that they are about to endure when the jungle pulls a surprise on them.

ELLSWORTH7

McGee front and center, yelled Sergeant First Class Reece. Yes Sergeant! Arlen replied. I'm going to split the troops in two since there are no Sergeants or no Staff Sergeants present. You're it! Now, I'll be taking the squad along the famous Ho-Chi-Minh trail while you McGee take the troops into the village to rescue the P.O.W.s being held captive inside Colonel Zanh's brothel. Arlen doses off into space thinking of home about Miranda and Rachel when Martin snaps him into attention "WAKE THE FUCK UP MC GEE!!!" and Arlen goes Oh, Sorry Sergeant. Sorry, Sorry. You're going to be even sorrier when the enemy takes your asses by surprise and now who's going to be sorry?!! COMPANY ATTENTION!! REECE SQUAD, ABOUT FACE!!!! MC GEE SQUAD, RIGHT FACE!!!!

NOW, they say the Devil made us do this about our troops being captured now it is our job that no man is left behind, all accounted, NO SACRIFICES, NO TURNING BACK, IT'S IN AND GETTING THE FUCK OUT, FORWARD MARCH!!!!! The squads split up in a race to free the P.O.W.s and destroy the enemy while there McGee's squad races to the village 1st upon arrival a loud explosion startles them and was baffled about the outcome of the mission. By surprise the P.O.W.s escape from the brothel killing the guards and 1 of the

ELLSWORTH8

P.O.W.s named Staff Sergeant HAROLD "Hal" MORRIS reported to Arlen stating that all the troops accounted for. Arlen and Hal ordered all the troops to head over the explosion to discover what the devil was going on. While the troops from Reece' squad rendezvoused with Arlen's squad they're saddened that Martin inadvertently stepped on a landmine leaving him in a comatose stupor. Sending Martin to a surgical tent he calls on Arlen and Hal to come to his bedside and rendered this order. Meanwhile back in the states a veteran messenger delivers sad news to Candi stating that her husband had died in the war declaring her a war widow she embraces her only child Caleb to remain fatherless for the remainder of his days causing to be the rotten apple that he is today.

ACT I: A.W.O.L. SCENE 4: RAINING PUPILS

As they fired that 21 gun salute to a beloved husband, father and fallen hero. Candi felt very empty inside without Martin by her side and as time goes by Caleb's grief dissolved into anger that turned him into the life of crime. At 13, he's stolen and joy ridden a car out of a repo lot, gotten 3 years probation, if that wasn't enough, started pandering teenage girls into prostitution for

ELLSWORTH9

profit and spent 6 months in jail, but turns out that 2 of his girlfriends Niki and Rachel were a part of that clad turning out that all 3 of them are currently lovers. Feeling that Candi, Miranda, and Kelly (Hal's wife and Niki's mother) has wondered about what has happened to their children did their whereabouts on their upbringing their children failed them? All the cash that was saved up,  
"The Greats" have broken up and 5 years later reunited as The Street Reapers causing every traffic violation ever known to mankind from parking in disabled parking spots to street racing on city streets causing major accidents. Rachel went on her own as a promoter to promote illegal street racing after she drops out of college for a modeling career that also went sour when her agency cashed out on numerous tax evasions in Bayview, things have gone from bad to worse.

ELLSWORTH 10

ACT I: A.W.O.L. SCENE 5: HANOI HORNSWOGGLE

Fraudulating his untimely demise, Sergeant First Class Martin Reece called over his platoon not to breathe a word to this to anyone including their families. "Now men, as you may know about the combat mission we have previously taken have caused a lot of confusion between yourselves. That is why I am calling you all here tonight to bring forth clarity. As you all know on the trail that I sent the squadron on lead right through the jungle and I've told them to seize back the documents and they've succeeded, as for me, I had a duel with a 600 lb. Bengal tiger and the only I got was a maul bite and that orange-and-black pussy clawed into a landmine and was made into a fur coat for the mistress and the meat we feast. COMPANY! To the mess hall, FALLOUT! The troops congratulated each other while Martin prepares for some news for Arlen that will get him an incentive when he returns home.

Mc Gee you did mighty fine carrying out that mission. Martin said to him, Arlen replied to Sergeant Reece, the only thing you're going to get out of this is a purple heart and me, I'll wait until I get back to the states, because I've got my mind set on Miranda the vow I made to

ELLSWORTH11

when I gotten her pregnant with the sole child, Arlen shows Martin the faded photograph of Miranda's graduation picture with Rachel when she was in preschool, for years she's been waiting for me and I have been waiting for her. You 2 truly love each other. Well the company is downsizing. Specialist Arlen Mc Gee. You're getting the hell out of here tomorrow; you get on the helicopter to Sydney and receive your discharge. That's an order! Mc Gee and Reece saluted and shook hands until they reunited later on.

ACT I: A.W.O.L. SCENE 6: WALKAWAY

Arriving 36 hours later in Sydney, Australia. Arlen reflects on life back in Vietnam, when Martin cried wolf about his death, Arlen has no choice but to keep his mouth shut and stayed in touch with Martin frequently, G'Day Mate welcome to Australia your superiors are waiting for you inside said the greeter to Arlen. Thanks he replied, General Fisher stood at ease Marine, Specialist Arlen Mc Gee it is my duty to inform you that have been released from the United States Marine Corps with an Honorable

ELLSWORTH12

Discharge, your severance pay for $64,866.47. Mc Gee dismiss your airline pass on Qantas Airlines will be sent to your hotel suite in 3 days.

ACT II: MANDATORY DISCHARGE

ELLSWORTH 13

ACT II: MANDATORY DISCHARGE, SCENE 7: HOMECOMING

Returning to Bayview City after a lengthy stint in Vietnam

Arlen has gained a new lease on life after graduation and draft, his 1st order of business was to find Miranda. So he takes a taxicab to the campus where he first met her.

When the Dean approached him, he calls his name Arlen McGee? Yes sir he replied. He looks around and it was Dean Humbert who asked him about what happened of the day of the draft. He stated, I was shoved off by the government and Arlen asks for the whereabouts of Miranda Teller? And the Dean replied to him, oh, she graduated with honors and yes she has a daughter. Arlen said, I know, Rachel. I've heard it through Miranda that she's gotten herself in a lot of trouble at school. Well, she has and as a matter of fact, Miranda has struggled to get things off the ground after working at the Golden Gate National Bank at Airport branch for long hours. Arlen said to the Dean, I summoned the National Guard to roundup every dropout and deadbeat on campus. However, they've gotten you by mistake and that's why I had them to issue you a $64,000 severance package and I truly apologize for that.

ELLSWORTH 14

That's alright Dean, I know where my patriotism lies and the assumptions for being a father for the only time. As soon as I get over to my cousin's shop then I'll be ready to get myself reestablished. So um, I guess I'll be seeing you at the Alumni Reunion. So Arlen thanked the Dean and went directly to Russell's shop called Classic Compacts where they repair Import Cars from around the world while there Arlen and Russell discuss business.

ACT II: MANDATORY DISCHARGE, SCENE 8: ESTABLISHMENT

Arlen arrives at Russell's shop to reevaluate on what has happened in the past. Arlen? Where the hell you've been after all these years? Russell asked. Vietnam, Arlen replied, long story. Cousin I struggled to get out of campus until the Dean. Russell interrupted. I know, I know, I've watched the evening news about the Draft and you were caught in the middle of it. Business here is getting to be a drag and most of these kids these days drive around in their FWDs. FWDs? Arlen asked, Russell replied, Front-Wheel-Drives like your Honda Civics, Mini Coopers, Nissan Sentras and of course that newfangled brand that Toyota has out called Scion. Arlen sighed, Yeah well, that's why I am here to get us back on track, I've gotten $32,000 to get

ELLSWORTH 15

the place remodeled and reestablished so we keep up with the competition and perhaps teach these young punks a lesson that they will never, ever forget. Arlen decreed to Russ. Speaking of punks, there's this gang called The Street Reapers, they've brought nothing but terror to this neighborhood from organized Illegal Street racing to operating a prostitution ring where their girlfriends recruit teenage girls from the high school and I've told Tommy to steer clear from them. Oh, and speaking of which he should be back from Vegas doing some fact finding on getting back to where we started. Oh, and 1 more thing that Opel GT that some dame sold to Tommy, it's still in the back. Cousin, the dame's name is Miranda Teller and she happens to be the mother of my only child Rachel and besides this is my next order of business is to search for her. Hang on a minute Arlen; I know where she goes before she goes to work. There's a coffeehouse called "The Wired Bean". I'll tell you what Russ; let me find a 1st day fresh as if I was going to school. Russ replied, alright, get yourself settled in.

ACT II: MANDATORY DISCHARGE, SCENE 9: TOGETHER AGAIN

ELLSWORTH16

After an excellent 12 hours of sleep, Arlen starts off his day as a civilian by going to the Wired Bean for breakfast to reunite with Miranda. When Arlen was at the counter he receives a slight stroke on his right shoulder, turns around and freezes for 1 moment in time and he sees Miranda in 30 years, the 2 said hello to each other when the barista interrupts them by taking their order and Arlen treated and they spoke to what happened to them in past when Rachel was born to the fraudulating death of his superior Martin Reece the spark was rekindled, Miranda told the truth about Rachel on why is she being a bitch because of her father was drafted. Arlen asked where Rachel is now.

She's got her own place but apparently she's not speaking to me after that ordeal we had when she was in the homestretch on graduating, well she made it, but without my help Miranda said. Arlen, do you still love me after all these years of absence? Yes and that photograph when you graduated college with Rachel and I've been treasuring you both when I was in Saigon plus sending you $250 a month for support. Miranda kissed Arlen in the lips and said honey after work. I need you to come and live with me and at 2 o'clock we need to see Father Cyril about taking a confirm-

ELLSWORTH 17

ation class well a friend of mine, my neighbor Mrs. Beasley a widow whose oldest great-grandson Timothy is serving in Operation Desert Storm, but his younger brother Clarence III turned out to be a rotten apple of the family tree when he joined this group called "The Street Reapers" and the vehicle he drives is a 2006 Cadillac XLR, I don't know how he got the money but he never worked a day in his life or probably stolen it, cousin was telling me about this gang, he's been burglarized when his tools, his payments to the bank weren't made the bank is about to foreclose on his property, Arlen said. I know, Miranda replied, we're financing him and basically we've got tabs on this collection agency which we never worked with called B.C. Reed and Associates, they're not listed in the yellow pages. You know honey, that's why I'm here to discuss strategy on continuing the business and bringing them to justice. Honey be careful, these bastards are considered to be armed and dangerous and they always get there way they'll assassinate those who do and paid the price. I've read in the Gazette that 2 law enforcements officers were gunned down in a high speed pursuit in Richland Hills plus killed 2 rival pimps on the side. Honey, I've got friends coming in from

ELLSWORTH18

overseas and they'll be here soon, real soon. Hey, I Love You, I've got to go to work. So Miranda blows Arlen a kiss to have a good day and went to work herself.

ACT II: MANDATORY DISCHARGE, SCENE 10: SIKH & YE SHALL FIND

After Arlen returned to Miranda the next morning. He asked about Opel GT he let her drive when he was away so coincidentally the car remained safe and sound in Russ' shop. Well Honey, I'm getting ready to head back to the old neighborhood. Oh, as a matter of fact after I leave the bank this afternoon I made reservations at this Indian restaurant called Punjabi, Arlen said to Miranda. That's nice honey, the owners' cousin happens to be the manager as J.J. Flash which is a convenient store, well I've got to run, I Love You, Miranda said to Arlen. That afternoon when Arlen went inside J.J. Flash with Russ for lunch when they discovered a shell of a 1977 Triumph TR-7 picked clean with the United Kingdom tags discovering that they were British descent, upon entry they came across the manager named, Benjhi Rahmad and he strikes up a conversation with the 2 owners. Benjhi asked about an estimate on getting his TR-7 overhauled. So Arlen asked Ben. Have you ever heard of an

ELLSWORTH19

agency called B.C. Reed and Associates. No he replied, Rusty asked did you ever come across a gang called The Street Reapers. Oh, yes, yes many times my friend, they are that gang that caused enough mischief and mayhem from Coal Harbor all the way to insinuating a riot from Beacon Hill to blocking off Arco del Cielo Boulevard. Arlen spotted someone suspicious a red-haired girl slipping a bottle of malt liquor beer in her purse but then she pulls out a 9mm Beretta pistol and fires it at the trio misses running out of the store. In a blaze of panic, Benjhi became fearful for his life unfortunately he hasn't so he's automatically initiated to join the cousins plus of their clients so they decided to overhaul his TR-7 for free plus he also gotten his late brother's '75 Chevy Monza 2+2 hatchback and see what miracles can they perform in his honor. Fellas, you can also rebuild Mohammed's car it's inside this garage, he died of cancer in 1997 and he appreciates this miracle you're doing for him and in receipt of praise Arlen and Russ' were glad to help however we've got 2 clients that I need to call, Deep down I feel that it's time that Caleb Reece and his co-horts to reap what they've sown Arlen decreed.

ELLSWORTH20

ACT II: MANDATORY DISCHARGE, SCENE 11: INFILTRATION

Down Arco del Cielo Blvd. loud techno music plays while 4 cars line up inside an abandon warehouse in Coal Harbor. HellRazor one of the Reapers implemented a game plan to win the street race that's about to take place in an hour while there party members comb the area for the police turns out the coast is clear. Rachel gets up onstage and makes a few announcements. ALRIGHT PEOPLE LISTEN UP!!! After the street race tonight like there's an after party over at The Dragon Shot Hotel and it's a B.Y.O.B. affair so let get on with it. GENTLEMEN, START YOUR ENGINES!!! While the 4 cylinders fire up to full throttle, the Night Watchman, radios Arlen and Company about the Reapers whereabouts. Kevin listen are you on tomorrow night? Arlen asked and he said. Yeah as a matter of fact and believe me these folks will make an encore presentation. Russ told Kevin on your next day off come by the shop and we'll see to it that your Capri gets a major league overhaul. Suddenly without warning the party takes the infiltrators by surprise. Caleb asked "What the hell y'all doin' here?" We're waiting for the train to come pick all of us up! Arlen replied.

ELLSWORTH21

What train? Niki asked. Where do you bastards get off? Where we get off is our business and speaking of business looks like you're going to have to turn it over to me since you couldn't make a single payment on your mortgage. That's because you stolen it from him. Reece and you want to know something else? You fellas wanna race against us?! With what? Those broken down pieces of shit?! Caleb replied and the crowd laughed. I'll tell you what we'll give you 30 days to rebuild and if you don't make to the Speedbrawl VII then we'll go to the bank that my bitchy mother Miranda works and make greatest withdrawal of all time!!!!

Arlen snapped at his only child and tells "DON'T TALK ABOUT YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!!!" What the hell you gonna do Arlen? Spank me?!! I'm not gonna cry, I'll appreciate you for it after you ran off to Vietnam!!" Alright, don't worry we'll be there, but in the meantime you stay your asses out of my store, Benjhi orders the Reapers. Don't worry; you already lost our business PUSS-PUSS!!!! The party jeered the grouped out Coal Harbor. Congregating NA-NA-NA-NA! NA-NA-NA-NA! HEY-HEY-HEY! GOODBYE!!!

ACT III: SURVIVAL OF THE FASTEST

ELLSWORTH22

ACT III: SURVIVAL OF THE FASTEST, SCENE XII:

SOMEWHERE RIGHT ON THE RAINBOW

It has been 25 days and within 5 days to spare Classic

Compacts needed a well-deserved rest when Arlen placed a sign on the door stating closed for 30 days due to remodeling when a young man approached Russ and Arlen, calling Russell, Dad? Tommy, he replied, listen about that Opel GT that Mr. McGee left for his girlfriend, wait a minute Tommy, you didn't know that Arlen is my cousin? No I didn't but I know 1 thing, Arlen, cousin, since that Opel GT is very sentimental to you. Here are the keys and the pink slip, Hey Tommy? What are you going to do for transportation? Arlen asked. So Tommy showed Russ and Arlen his brand new Toyota Tundra with All-Wheel-Drive. Relax, I've purchased it at an auction, plus me and some friends of mine are going to start work on the Colt, Pinto and Astre that was picked up from Choppers by Serier-Wilson which by the way is willing to join the coalition to reap The Street Reapers and hey get plenty of rest Speedbrawl VII is just nights away. Alright son, get those 3 cars overhauled and another thing after Speedbrawl, you got yourself a job with me and Cousin Arlen. Russell said. The

ELLSWORTH23

Cell phone rings and Tommy answers it. Hello? Yes this is Thomas Gurney, yes Mr. Lane, my dad's going on vacation for a week. Great, bring the students along from shop class. Caleb Reece? Yes sir, he's still around. Oh really? Okay, I'll let Pop find out for himself about the warrant for his arrest so all right then see you soon. Bye. Cell phone hangs up. So Tommy down Arco del Cielo en route to The Wired Bean, he's rushed by the Street Reapers which decided to have their way with him but never gotten the opportunity when Tommy gingerly drove under the amber light before they got to him when the light turned red. An Electra Glide with blue lights flashed pulled over 1 of the Reapers for failing to stop at a red light. After the pull-over for not only the traffic light but having treadless rear-tires receives a citation and drove away back to the compound.

ACT III: SURVIVAL OF THE FASTEST, SCENE XIII:CAUGHT IN THE ACT.

Driving down Arco del Cielo, 2 underaged prostitutes glances over at Tommy asking him if he would like a good time? He replied, not with you jailbait and where did you girls get all that jewelry from? He asked and they replied.

ELLSWORTH24

"None of your business!" and Tommy said, your boyfriends stole that for y'all and I was reading about it in the Schooner about the jewel heist in Jackson Heights. Wait a minute, that explains it, Pacific Gems, the bank, and Dad's Shop. It all adds up now. So Tommy hits 7 on speed dial on is cell phone and ask some buddies to meet him at The Wired Bean to discuss strategy about catching The Street Reapers in the act during Speedbrawl VII by morning the fellowship between business owners and patrons got together at the coffeehouse tally up a timeline about The Street Reapers run rough shot of the entire city from Underage Prostitution to Grand Theft Auto. Upon entry District Attorney Darius Owens has stepped into the coffeehouse and expressed his views on sending the Reapers up the river to HSING-HSING, I spoke to the Bayview City Police and they will stay out of the view of the Heptathlon.

The Heptathlon consists of 7 events of Speedbrawl.

(1) Circuit-10 laps across City Center.

(2) Sprint-Runway 12 to measure the Top Speed of a car without breaking the motor which will be held at the Airport.

ELLSWORTH25

(3) Outrun-A chase from Coal Harbor up to the City Center district on Arco del Cielo Boulevard.

(4) Drag-1/4 mile run on Rush Avenue.

And finally the triple event to complete Speedbrawl VII which involves Drifting.

(5) Uphill-Reminiscent of Pikes Peak but it will from Coal Harbor to Jackson Heights.

(6) Cross-Country-Jackson Heights to the Beacon Hill to City Center.

And finally, (7) Downhill-City Center back to Coal Harbor which isn't going to be very pretty when there are safety railings to save you so be careful.

Arlen was next to speak. As a former Marine and fiancé to this wonderful woman here, yes I am talking about you Miranda, we share a child together and her name is Rachel, yes and for some of you kids she's promoting this Underground activity overnight and we had a kid to work undercover to go behind the scenes on how the Street Reapers operate and with the assistance of cousin come forward please. Ladies and Gentlemen of the coffeehouse this is Russell Gurney, owner of Classic Compacts.

ELLSWORTH26

Thank you cousin, I won't prolong the time so I will make this short and sweet. Now we've got 12 cars that needed drivers but we've got 9 and 3 are needed plus our work has been truly cut out for us, we've got one week and if we want to bring the Street Reapers to justice, let's go over to my shop and see what we all have. Russell decreed to the coffeehouse.

When they arrived at the shop a fleeter truck awaits for them. Roger and Jerry brought $1,000,000.00 of manifest to Classic Compacts, so rocking around the clock the cousins and their allies cleaned and remodeled the shop in less than 24 hours tops. Miranda fears that she is about to lose Arlen again, so she, Candi and Kelly went to the shop to check up them however, she called up a friend of hers to cater a meal for them a buffet consists of Steamship Round, Hawaiian chicken and other fine additions to satisfy their appetites but when unsuspected guests arrive in the form of Niki Morris and Rachel Teller, bugging them during their celebration stating. You know, Dad and Mom apparently looks like got a lot of catching up to do, Rachel is that you? Miranda told me about your extracurricular activity

ELLSWORTH27

while I was gone. Arlen said to his only child. Niki also gotten a few words in to Hal and Kelly saying we saw what you all got in your backyard so why don't you call a crusher and get yourself a little dough while Rachel and I get ready for Caleb for tonight because when he gets through with you all will be continuing our terror through Bayview City until then Good Luck because you'll need it. The 2 Divas walked for 15 seconds, paused, kissed each other and continued walking away. Facing the torture of Niki's and Rachel's liplock the crew didn't want to disappoint Miranda, Kelly and Candi for their effort so they joined in on the renovations there were 4 cars in the rear of the shop and that's when 3 drivers came across Arlen had received a phone call he's filled a void and a mystery driver has chosen the Monza 2+2 so he placed a reserved sign with the initials M.R. the overhaul of the 8 continued on with the week's time completion. The assigned cars and drivers have been marked for the event.

'70 Opel GT-Arlen Mc Gee-Cross-country drifting

'74 Ford Mustang II-Hal Morris-Circuit

'77 Triumph TR-7-Benjhi Rahmad-Sprint

'78 Dodge Challenger Colt-Tommy Gurney-Uphill Drift

'72 Mercury Capri-Kevin Henderson-Circuit

'73 Fiat X1/9-Russell Gurney-Drag

'77 Pontiac Astre-1st SGT Timothy Beasley-Outrun

'75 Chevy Monza 2+2-Martin Reece-Downhill Drift

'71 Ford Pinto-Candi Reece-Uphill Drift

ELLSWORTH28

'71 Dodge Colt-Kelly Morris-Circuit

'72 Saab Sonett III-Miranda Teller-McGee

ACT III: SURVIVAL OF THE FASTEST, SCENE XIV: SPEEDBRAWL VII

Here it is, Dusk and The Street Reapers await of the newly-formed RetroVets to arrive for the 7 event shootout. Upon arrival the D.A. Darius Owens has a conference with the RetroVets to make sure that there's enough evidence to convict the Street Reapers when the mayor made an impromptu appearance, he ordered for the locales to be blocked off in the huddle, Arco del Cielo, Airport Runway 27, Jackson Heights and others. Okay, there's 11 of us and a dozen of them so we're 1 car handicap of the heptathlon. Hey! Where in the hell is your 12th participant, Spike of the Street Reapers asked. Hal told them keep your leather jackets in. He'll be here and alas an All-Wheel-Drive Honda Civic CVCC pulls up to them enter Dean Rufus Humbert who happens to be a veteran in the Korean War and he replied to them. You want a level playing field? Then you bastards got one. Darius! Yes sir, The D.A. replied. "LET THE GAMES BEGIN"

ELLSWORTH29

The 1st event of Speedbrawl is the 10 lap circuit where 2 teams of 4 will race 5 laps and the last one to run of fuel is the winner of the event for the RetroVets are Dean Humbert, Hal and Kelly Morris, and Kevin Henderson and representing The Street Reapers are Rayzor, Sally Khan, Tony Vannelli, and Toni Rosa Sparks all position in front of City Hall and by surprise Rachel said, "READY!" Niki said, "SET!" And the twin party girls said "GO!" The start of S7 commences and Kelly pulls in front leading the Street Reapers and Hal bringing up the rear while being blocked by the Tony and Toni connection on the 4th lap Hal makes a quick recovery and says, well I've seen the game show "Love Connection" this time it's called "Love Disconnection" as he taps them both out of the way and finds his darling Kelly tells him. "Honey, Kevin and The Dean is ready to wrap up the event of the 2nd half of the circuit. Dean Humbert and Kevin Henderson pulls ahead away from Rayzor and Sally. "Hey fatty", Sally yelled to the Dean when she pulls out her pepper spray but when she aims it at him, she cuts a tire on her right front, spins out and is sidelined Rayzor happens to be 2 laps down after his newly-installed clutch system continuously disengaging on him.

ELLSWORTH30

So unanimously with a 1-2 sweep with 3 gallons of fuel left in their tanks Kevin and the Dean crossed the finished line 1st and 2nd.

With the Circuit victory claimed by the RetroVets, they felt that deep down they have a new lease on life.

The next event is the Sprint which is held at the Airport on Runway 27 where it's a one-on-one race to see who has the top speed without breaking the motor starting out after a defeat for the Street Reapers is Vanessa De León also known as Vicious Delicious licking her chops at Benjhi as is he was her meal, he gasps. She stages waits for the green, Vanessa in an Acura NSX shifts into 1st gear at 70 mph, 2nd at 120, 3rd at 150, 4th at 180, 5th at 200 and finally turning on the Nitrous shifting into 6th with a top speed of 245 mph. leaving Benjhi to fear to see if he can handle the pressure of exceeding 245. Arlen radios to Benjhi and says to him don't worry about this if your motor breaks we've got a replenish motor at the shop. The starter yells at Benjhi come on driver you are holding up the event.

Benjhi mashes clutch, closes his eyes shifts into 1st gear at 45 mph, 2nd at 85, 3rd at 145, 4th at 170 and when

ELLSWORTH31

he discovers the "N" button, Russell radios to him to push it and hit 5th gear when he crossed the stripe, Benjhi's motor break throwing a connecting rod and comes up 19.996 miles per hour short of beating Vanessa tying the event 1 up.

1000 apologies for this to happen, Benjhi said to Arlen and he replied, don't worry about it we have to win 3 more events in order for us to bring the Reapers to justice, guess what ain't happening Arlen, Rachel said to her father.

The 3rd event of Speedbrawl VII is the Outrun where it's being held at Coal Harbor in front of the warehouse, where in his fatigues 1st Sergeant Timothy Beasley burns a hole through his younger brother Clarence to see how he earned that XLR without working a day in his life. Going by the nickname Phatillac. Clarence grins at Tim and berates his military repertoire asking him, "Why are you so stiff, Sarge loosen up, because on Rainbow Road you're gonna get beaten up. Tim replied, you better be thankful that Great-Grandmother isn't watching nor what do you do for a living and mark my words when the whole family finds out, the only 4 words we have to say to you is "DON'T DROP THE SOAP!"

ELLSWORTH32

The warehouse workers crooned to Clarence "AND PLEASE DON'T DROP THE SOAP!" Sic 'Em Sarge, Clarence, by the power vested in me, on behalf of the entire Beasley family you're finished. Engine rev the XLR pulls out of the warehouse like a bat out of hell, instead of taking the Astre, Tim gets into a Crown Victoria equipped with a V-12 engine and sirens blaring and he radios the police that XLR stolen from the military post is owned by Major Hugh MacAllister of the U.S. Army. He receive a ring on his cell phone and the Major himself and Tim reports to him. "Sir on your desk there's a letter from B.C. Reed and Associates which is a repossession agency turned out to be a hoax. Sir, request permission to call out reserves to set up a roadblock to get your car back. And the Major grants Tim permission. The 3rd was a free for all, when Clarence outran the speedtraps he puts the Reapers ahead 2-1 over the RetroVets but surprisingly he was apprehended by the Reserves and turned over to the police. There that served you right Clarence, just like great-grandpa he sacrificed his life for his country, and you made a sacrificed your freedom for your gang and Clarence yelled to Tim. "FUCK YOU, SOLDIER BOY!!"

ELLSWORTH33

The 4th event is held at Arco del Cielo Boulevard in the Beacon Hill Shopping Center. Russell Gurney in his Fiat X 1/9 is being challenged by Slick Slagle in his Mazda RX-7. Slick looks over at Russ degrading his ride. Hey, when I get through with you Gurney, that Italian pizza of shit you'll be driving will be delivering pizzas. Don't worry about me, and besides Sylvester, they don't even serve pizza to where you are about to go.

At the traffic light, the 2 wait for the light to turn green and Slick cranks out his audio playing Technomusic busting out every store window down the boulevard but by surprise Russell overtakes the obnoxious street racer mumbling in Italian "MOLTO GRAZIE, SIGNORE FERRARI" tying the event at 2-2 a piece. And the crowd was ecstatic with their hopes up too high hoping to win the trinitized finale which consists of Drifting (1) Uphill, (2) Cross-country and (3) Downhill.

Back at Coal Harbor, the 5th event goes one-on-one when Tommy plays the game called "bite the hand that feeds you" when he's faced against Sambo Wang in a Lincoln Navigator. Sambo stares at Tommy and says, I've fired you once already

ELLSWORTH34

Gurney now to finish the job at hand. Sambo, I've already got a job, reuniting with my Dad when we shut you down, it's permanent. The party girls were the starters for the event, the blonde yelled "READY", the brunette yelled "SET"

and the red-haired yelled "GO" Reminiscing about the hill climb at Pike's Peak in Colorado. Tommy focuses on the climb and not Sambo killing him in the process but this event is only 2 hours or less, he answers his Bluetooth and it's Arlen. Tommy pay attention closely there are traps everywhere along this road when you get up to Jackson Heights then you tag me for the next event. Miranda and I will take it from there, gotcha Tommy replied. Bad news Tommy, Candi had to forfeit because she developed a fuel pressure problem in her Colt so you're gonna have to pull double duty until by surprise a Nissan 350Z and a Ford Mustang GT ambushes Tommy towards Beacon Hill with great neck speed and gingerly controlling the curves, maintain the lead when the Mustang pulls alongside of him rolling down the passenger's side window drawing out a 9mm Beretta pistol. Tommy shoots a flamethrower from his custom driver's side exhaust aiming it at the Mustang's right front causing it to spin out of control collecting the 350Z and the Navigator yelling at Sambo.

ELLSWORTH35

"SAMBO, You can't fire me, I QUIT!!!" And now cousin standby because I am on my way crossing the 1/3 of the finish line to Jackson Heights tagging Arlen in the Opel GT racing against Niki Morris in a Pontiac GTO. Arlen receives a satellite message from Hall and Kelly, whatever you do, don't let that slut get under your skin. Arlen says I won't we're Marines remember!!! Shifting the car into 3rd gear revving up the rear-wheel-drive into asphalt observing the identical concentration with Tommy earlier in the Jeep during his tenure in Vietnam awaiting him to tag his bride-to-be Miranda who has to drift to Beacon Hill where a mystery man awaits for her. Arlen crosses the line Miranda pulls ahead by 10 car lengths with Arlen behind her and by surprise the nightmare of their lives come true Niki and Caleb's lover and their daughter Rachel in a C5 Corvette snapping at her parents that stating to them "That God made as 1 , I am the Bitch that will put asunder. Niki, Vanessa, Toni and Sally a lot of help here Vanessa in an NSX, Sally in a Dodge Viper, Niki in her GTO, and Toni in a Supra ganged up and distracted Miranda is on the verge of taking her out when Arlen sensed that something was wrong turned back for her. Bumping Miranda spinning out of control, she hits the handbrake which got stuck she get out of the car.

ELLSWORTH36

And the car is pushed off the cliff and explodes, Arlen yells honey get in it's Sudden Death. Miranda gets in kisses Arlen and said let's put that bitch Rachel and her pals out of their misery. Crossing the 2/3rds of the finish line for the finale. Caleb in the Escalade drifts slowly and surely that the shop is his but Arlen and Miranda crosses it suddenly without warning Caleb's world is about to come to an end. Arlen radios to the mystery. Sergeant Martin Reece please discipline your son, good to go! Arlen.

Martin decreed, in the Monza 2+2 drifting and speeding his way passing and weaving through his way passing the 4 speeding divas catching up to Caleb he rolls down the window and on 1 moment in time Caleb glimpses at his father thinking that he's dead after all these years. Buster boy, you're going down to me and in front of a judge. Caleb sideswipes Martin and fails but Martin jumps ahead and after he passes the City Center heading towards the finish line the authorities await for line for Caleb placing him, the Street Reapers, and their girlfriends placing them all under arrest for running rough shot all over Bayview City.

ELLSWORTH37

ACT III: SURVIVAL OF THE FASTEST, SCENE XV: VERDICT

Winning the entire Speedbrawl VII, Candi rejoices that her husband Martin is still alive and Caleb's life is in shambles but when Rachel was an accessory to the Reapers.

Not one drop of heartbreak had reached their eyes when they all had to stand in front of Judge Walter L. Helmsley and prosecuting them is Darius Owens and this was his closing arguments. Ladies and Gentlemen of the court, Caleb Reece and his legion of comrades has performed every felony known to mankind from fraudulency of a Collection Agency with improper credentials to illegalized prostitution hiring school-aged girls just for the sake of making a buck. Your honor we ask you the jury to find all 20 players in the act. Guilty sentencing them to 20 years to life in prison in addition to the murder of 2 Highway patrolmen during a high speed pursuit for possession of controlled substances. Thank you.

After a 60 minute recess the jury immediately rendered out its verdict and Judge Helmsley asked the foreman. How do you find the Street Reapers and The Vixens of Velocity. The foreman replied, "GUILTY" your honor.

ELLSWORTH38

Very well, all of you will spending 25+ years to life in your assigned penitentiaries put before you and believe me the mayhem that was spread throughout this city will not spread into future times and place. Court is adjourned, Helmsley breaks the gavel and cheers throughout the city endured thanks to Arlen McGee and Company.

ACT III: SURVIVAL OF THE FASTEST, SCENE XVI: SEAL

In the gazebo at City Center the wedding between Arlen McGee and Miranda Teller took place when the minister officiated. Before the Almighty Father, these 2 inidividuals have rendered the decision to become one, it's not his or hers, it's ours. Arlen say your vows, Miranda, honey, after all these years of my absence overseas and the birth of my sole child who's now incarcerated, your failure, my failure and now it's our failure. From this moment on, we will both live for, learn from, and love each other. Miranda, I've found the man of that I love, I've been committed to you when you were off to war and now we're together forever. Arlen you love me for life and I love you for life Miranda decreed. The minister asks the couple. Do you Arlen Ronald McGee take this woman Miranda Angelle Teller to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better

ELLSWORTH39

for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health until death do you part? Arlen replied, I will. And do Miranda Angelle Teller take this man Arlen Ronald McGee to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health until death do you part? Miranda replied, I will. And now by the power vested in me in the state of California that these 2 have joined let no man or woman put asunder I pronounce you husband and wife, you may salute each other. All over the city standing ovations have been made to announce ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Arlen McGee. Meanwhile 200 miles north at the Galley Shores Correctional Facility. Rachel in her prison blues vowed to get even with her parents one day. Arlen and Miranda, Mark my words on the day you die, my revenge will be complete. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!!!. Echoing out into the Pacific as if they were miles apart from other. And so things are back to normal and Classic Compacts became Old School Tuners and the profits were soaring and the rest they say is history. END.


	2. Where's Daddy?

VICTOR R. ELLSWORTH

327 Tanglewood Court

Nashville, Tennessee 37211-1411

Cellular: (615) 310-7405

E-Mail Address: FOR SPEED UNDERGROUND:

RETURN OF THE OLD SCHOOL

By Paul-Patrick Brasfield

(Victor R. Ellsworth)

NEED FOR SPEED UNDERGROUND: RETURN OF THE OLD SCHOOL SYNOPSIS.

After his completion of service in the United States

Marine Corps. ARLEN MC GEE returns to the woman he loves

MIRANDA TELLER who works for a major financial institution

has maintained her love for him after the birth of their

sole offspring RACHEL who happens to be the promoter of

Underground Street Racing and The Street Reapers headed by

CALEB REECE runs rough shot over everyone with his

insatiability by dominating every race and dodging the law.

But little does CALEB know that his father MARTIN REECE was

killed in Vietnam and blames ARLEN for it. So when their

paths crossed CALEB makes ARLEN'S life miserable. In return

ARLEN reunites his military fraternity to gain retribution

by opening a Tuner shop with his 2nd cousin RUSSELL GURNEY

called "CLASSIC COMPACTS" which are Sport Compacts ranging

from 1950s-1985. When a no direction mechanic named THOMAS

GURNEY, RUSS' takes in his own son after years of non-

payment of child support when his (RUSS') employer jumped

town with his pay. Meanwhile, a veteran arrives at the shop

to tell ARLEN that it wasn't his fault for his abandonment

while in that conflict absolution was made and placed him

as a mystery driver to challenge CALEB which caught him by

surprise that his dad MARTIN still alive.

SETTINGS/CHARACTERS

Bayview City. Modern times around the city, the airport

amongst the freeways and expressways.

CHARACTERS

ARLEN MC GEE: 52, Retired Marine/Shop owner of Classic Compacts

RACHEL TELLER 28, Arlen's daughter and promoter of Underground Street Racing.

MIRANDA TELLER-MC GEE 49, Arlen bride-to-be and Rachel's mother.

NIKI MORRIS-REECE 25, Caleb's fiancée and recruiter of The Street Reapers.

HAL MORRIS 55, Niki's father, fellow Naval Veteran who joins Arlen to take down the Street Reapers.

MARTIN REECE 53, Caleb's father who thought he killed in Vietnam, but turns out to be a P.O.W. /M.I.A. casualty.

CALEB REECE 31, Leader of the infamous Street Reapers recently responsible for the bank heist where Miranda works.

RUSSELL GURNEY 42, Arlen's 2nd cousin and co-owner of Classic Compacts.

THOMAS GURNEY 24, Russell's eldest son who's a mechanic making an attempt to get away from the Street Reapers.

DARIUS OWENS 38, Prosecuting attorney pining to put away the Street Reapers.

NEED FOR SPEED UNDERGROUND: RETURN OF THE OLD SCHOOL-PLOT

ACT I: A.W.O.L.-ATTITUDES WIN OR LOSE

Scene 1: Draft

Scene 2: Where's Daddy?

Scene 3: Orders of Dissolution

Scene 4: Raining Pupils

Scene 5: Hornswoggle in Hanoi

Scene 6: Walkaway

ACT II: MANDATORY DISCHARGE

Scene 7: Homecoming

Scene 8: Establishment

Scene 9: Together Again

Scene 10: Sikh and Ye Shall Find

Scene 11: Infiltration

ACT III: SURVIVAL OF THE FASTEST

Scene 12: Somewhere Right on the Rainbow

Scene 13: Caught in the Act

Scene 14: Speedbrawl VII

Scene 15: Verdict

Scene 16: Seal

ACT I: A.W.O.L.-ATTITUDES, WIN OR LOSE

ELLSWORTH 1

ACT I: A.W.O.L., Scene 1: DRAFT

The year was 1976, Arlen McGee recently graduated with a Masters Degree in Business Administration on his way out when he's been interrupted by a college freshman Miranda Teller who's been orphaned while she was 5. So he stayed got her settled in, afterwards walked the promenade together for a night of chitchat and magic.

Wow! Your life has seriously taken a huge nosedive when your parents were killed in a car crash and the judge has the family's plea to take you in. Arlen said to Miranda.

Overwhelmed by her journey, Miranda tells her sob story to Arlen and she asks him is that your 2 seater your car? Yes, it's a 1971 Opel GT Coupe that I bought for $300 it needs a little work on it and right now I am returning back home to my cousin Russell who is about to open up a garage in Bayview City. Miranda asks can I go for a ride in it. Like the true gentleman he is Arlen open the passenger side door for her as they drove out to Lovers' Lane and Arlen tells

ELLSWORTH 2

his side of the story on how he was thrown out of his home at the age of 14. So in comparison the 2 told their past

bitterness and suddenly began to kiss while there. Miranda

asks Arlen a favor to help her make it through her 1st night in college. So they arrive back on campus and made wild passionate love and by dawn.

That morning a band of military soldiers are out to abduct every male student on campus for the Draft and when they snatched a hold of Arlen. He yells Miranda the car is yours honey, hold it for me until I return and she cried that piece of shit?

Drafted unexpectedly, Arlen was transferred to a Marine base where he was prepared for 10 weeks of basic training and was sent to Vietnam while there he meets with his superior, Sergeant First Class Martin Reece.

Gentlemen, welcome to Hell! And the devil is the yellow man who's gotten your fellow men hostage and your job to find them get them back here and LEAVE NO MAN BEHIND!!! Do I make myself clear? CRYSTAL SERGEANT REECE!!!!

ELLSWORTH 3

The troops yelled back I see your balls are puffed with Titanium and I dig that Reece replied.

ACT I: A.W.O.L., SCENE II: WHERE'S DADDY?

Going to school and raising their sole offspring Rachel, Miranda didn't need to find a job because Arlen lived up to his vow in confidence to pay for his one night of passion which evolved into a love-of-a-lifetime for him.

It's 1980, Miranda graduates with a Business Degree and Rachel begins preschool. Life to them is bountiful until her high school years. Bayview High School. Rachel and her crew female crotchrocket riders called THE GREAT BODS OF FIRE which is equivalent to their male counterparts THE GREAT RODS OF FIRE which runs Honda Civics, Toyota Supras and yes that Opel GT that a kid named Tommy purchased from Miranda since she has grown tired of driving. The telephone rings and it's Principal Sansome calling Miranda from home. Hello yes, Ms. Teller, Uh Mrs. McGee, Miranda corrects him, Principal Sansom here at the high school. The reason why I am calling you is that your daughter Rachel and her friends has demolished our football field with their motorcycles.

and both JV and Varsity games have been canceled due to her

ELLSWORTH 4

terrorists plots. Well I'm suspending Rachel for 2 weeks , Miranda interrupts Principal Sansom and asks if she can come look at the field while she hangs up the phone and goes out to her car she sees fresh tire tracks from Rachel's motorcycle upon arrival, Principal Sansom and Coach Childress escorts her to a helicopter to view what lawn graffiti has been placed on the field and it read "KISS OUR ASSES, PRINCIPAL SANSOM" and Miranda apologizes for this conduct and she asks were the other parents notified about this? Principal Sansom said "Yes as a matter of fact they're on the bleachers getting a view of it. When they landed on the field. They all have assembled with the police to find out what influence them to do such a heinous deed. CANDI REECE, (Caleb's Mom and Martin's widow) approaches Miranda and says hello to her, and said it's Candi from the bank and Miranda replied Oh Hi. The 2 went for coffee and discovered if Caleb and Rachel had an influence on each other to perform this act. By their instincts it has so Miranda asked Candi "How was she holding up?" She replied fine, but deep down I feel that the bankruptcy has aggravated me so much and I have and I know that you miss Arlen after they've been drafted.

ELLSWORTH 5

You're so right Candi, it's time that they came home to discipline them. Meanwhile, back at Miranda's townhouse, Rachel pitches her gang attire and acts innocent by pretending to do her homework. When Miranda came back and found Rachel's motorcycle clean to masquerade her guilt she plays it off and pretends nothing happened. Hi Rachel how's school? Rachel says fine I guess. You guess? Miranda asked, I've gotten a phone call from a Principal Sansom and would you please explain to me what it's all about? I don't know Rachel replied. "YOU'RE GUILTY YOU REBELLIOUS BITCH", now I know you were at that football field, you and your friends were. You know mother, I guess you're right we did tear up that field as a bit of revenge and you know it's a pity that "ARLEN" isn't here to back you up. "I'll tell you what Rachel Teller, pack your things you're going live with your grandmother. Well you're too late for that, I'm in love with Caleb and Niki and I'm going to move in with them and as for Arlen, good luck on finding his ass, Rachel said to Miranda. GET OUT YOU SLUT!!!! Miranda said to her feisty daughter. So Miranda sat at the kitchen table sobbing for hours, not only kicking Rachel out, but Arlen being gone for years.

ELLSWORTH6

Mrs. Beasley a widowed, great-grandmother who lives down the hall consoles Miranda for her double losses and she talks with her. Miranda, I've fallen down emotionally when my beloved Conrad passed away during the wars, which ones? Miranda asked. World War II and The Korean she answered. It's Arlen, the man I love, he's missing in action in Vietnam for over 15 years but I haven't heard from him in 5.

Well honey he'll come around sooner or later but in the meantime, I'm heading over to the Cathedral to Father Timothy perhaps you should join me. All right, I'll grab my purse Miranda insisted.

ACT I: A.W.O.L., SCENE 3: ORDERS OF DISSOLUTIONBack across the Pacific in Vietnam Sergeant First Class Martin Reece discusses strategy with his troops and in that platoon happens to be Specialist Arlen McGee was in deep concerned about Martin's plan to split up but doesn't realize that the dangers that they are about to endure when the jungle pulls a surprise on them.

ELLSWORTH7

McGee front and center, yelled Sergeant First Class Reece. Yes Sergeant! Arlen replied. I'm going to split the troops in two since there are no Sergeants or no Staff Sergeants present. You're it! Now, I'll be taking the squad along the famous Ho-Chi-Minh trail while you McGee take the troops into the village to rescue the P.O.W.s being held captive inside Colonel Zanh's brothel. Arlen doses off into space thinking of home about Miranda and Rachel when Martin snaps him into attention "WAKE THE FUCK UP MC GEE!!!" and Arlen goes Oh, Sorry Sergeant. Sorry, Sorry. You're going to be even sorrier when the enemy takes your asses by surprise and now who's going to be sorry?!! COMPANY ATTENTION!! REECE SQUAD, ABOUT FACE!!!! MC GEE SQUAD, RIGHT FACE!!!!

NOW, they say the Devil made us do this about our troops being captured now it is our job that no man is left behind, all accounted, NO SACRIFICES, NO TURNING BACK, IT'S IN AND GETTING THE FUCK OUT, FORWARD MARCH!!!!! The squads split up in a race to free the P.O.W.s and destroy the enemy while there McGee's squad races to the village 1st upon arrival a loud explosion startles them and was baffled about the outcome of the mission. By surprise the P.O.W.s escape from the brothel killing the guards and 1 of the

ELLSWORTH8

P.O.W.s named Staff Sergeant HAROLD "Hal" MORRIS reported to Arlen stating that all the troops accounted for. Arlen and Hal ordered all the troops to head over the explosion to discover what the devil was going on. While the troops from Reece' squad rendezvoused with Arlen's squad they're saddened that Martin inadvertently stepped on a landmine leaving him in a comatose stupor. Sending Martin to a surgical tent he calls on Arlen and Hal to come to his bedside and rendered this order. Meanwhile back in the states a veteran messenger delivers sad news to Candi stating that her husband had died in the war declaring her a war widow she embraces her only child Caleb to remain fatherless for the remainder of his days causing to be the rotten apple that he is today.

ACT I: A.W.O.L. SCENE 4: RAINING PUPILS

As they fired that 21 gun salute to a beloved husband, father and fallen hero. Candi felt very empty inside without Martin by her side and as time goes by Caleb's grief dissolved into anger that turned him into the life of crime. At 13, he's stolen and joy ridden a car out of a repo lot, gotten 3 years probation, if that wasn't enough, started pandering teenage girls into prostitution for

ELLSWORTH9

profit and spent 6 months in jail, but turns out that 2 of his girlfriends Niki and Rachel were a part of that clad turning out that all 3 of them are currently lovers. Feeling that Candi, Miranda, and Kelly (Hal's wife and Niki's mother) has wondered about what has happened to their children did their whereabouts on their upbringing their children failed them? All the cash that was saved up,  
"The Greats" have broken up and 5 years later reunited as The Street Reapers causing every traffic violation ever known to mankind from parking in disabled parking spots to street racing on city streets causing major accidents. Rachel went on her own as a promoter to promote illegal street racing after she drops out of college for a modeling career that also went sour when her agency cashed out on numerous tax evasions in Bayview, things have gone from bad to worse.

ELLSWORTH 10

ACT I: A.W.O.L. SCENE 5: HANOI HORNSWOGGLE

Fraudulating his untimely demise, Sergeant First Class Martin Reece called over his platoon not to breathe a word to this to anyone including their families. "Now men, as you may know about the combat mission we have previously taken have caused a lot of confusion between yourselves. That is why I am calling you all here tonight to bring forth clarity. As you all know on the trail that I sent the squadron on lead right through the jungle and I've told them to seize back the documents and they've succeeded, as for me, I had a duel with a 600 lb. Bengal tiger and the only I got was a maul bite and that orange-and-black pussy clawed into a landmine and was made into a fur coat for the mistress and the meat we feast. COMPANY! To the mess hall, FALLOUT! The troops congratulated each other while Martin prepares for some news for Arlen that will get him an incentive when he returns home.

Mc Gee you did mighty fine carrying out that mission. Martin said to him, Arlen replied to Sergeant Reece, the only thing you're going to get out of this is a purple heart and me, I'll wait until I get back to the states, because I've got my mind set on Miranda the vow I made to

ELLSWORTH11

when I gotten her pregnant with the sole child, Arlen shows Martin the faded photograph of Miranda's graduation picture with Rachel when she was in preschool, for years she's been waiting for me and I have been waiting for her. You 2 truly love each other. Well the company is downsizing. Specialist Arlen Mc Gee. You're getting the hell out of here tomorrow; you get on the helicopter to Sydney and receive your discharge. That's an order! Mc Gee and Reece saluted and shook hands until they reunited later on.

ACT I: A.W.O.L. SCENE 6: WALKAWAY

Arriving 36 hours later in Sydney, Australia. Arlen reflects on life back in Vietnam, when Martin cried wolf about his death, Arlen has no choice but to keep his mouth shut and stayed in touch with Martin frequently, G'Day Mate welcome to Australia your superiors are waiting for you inside said the greeter to Arlen. Thanks he replied, General Fisher stood at ease Marine, Specialist Arlen Mc Gee it is my duty to inform you that have been released from the United States Marine Corps with an Honorable

ELLSWORTH12

Discharge, your severance pay for $64,866.47. Mc Gee dismiss your airline pass on Qantas Airlines will be sent to your hotel suite in 3 days.

ACT II: MANDATORY DISCHARGE

ELLSWORTH 13

ACT II: MANDATORY DISCHARGE, SCENE 7: HOMECOMING

Returning to Bayview City after a lengthy stint in Vietnam

Arlen has gained a new lease on life after graduation and draft, his 1st order of business was to find Miranda. So he takes a taxicab to the campus where he first met her.

When the Dean approached him, he calls his name Arlen McGee? Yes sir he replied. He looks around and it was Dean Humbert who asked him about what happened of the day of the draft. He stated, I was shoved off by the government and Arlen asks for the whereabouts of Miranda Teller? And the Dean replied to him, oh, she graduated with honors and yes she has a daughter. Arlen said, I know, Rachel. I've heard it through Miranda that she's gotten herself in a lot of trouble at school. Well, she has and as a matter of fact, Miranda has struggled to get things off the ground after working at the Golden Gate National Bank at Airport branch for long hours. Arlen said to the Dean, I summoned the National Guard to roundup every dropout and deadbeat on campus. However, they've gotten you by mistake and that's why I had them to issue you a $64,000 severance package and I truly apologize for that.

ELLSWORTH 14

That's alright Dean, I know where my patriotism lies and the assumptions for being a father for the only time. As soon as I get over to my cousin's shop then I'll be ready to get myself reestablished. So um, I guess I'll be seeing you at the Alumni Reunion. So Arlen thanked the Dean and went directly to Russell's shop called Classic Compacts where they repair Import Cars from around the world while there Arlen and Russell discuss business.

ACT II: MANDATORY DISCHARGE, SCENE 8: ESTABLISHMENT

Arlen arrives at Russell's shop to reevaluate on what has happened in the past. Arlen? Where the hell you've been after all these years? Russell asked. Vietnam, Arlen replied, long story. Cousin I struggled to get out of campus until the Dean. Russell interrupted. I know, I know, I've watched the evening news about the Draft and you were caught in the middle of it. Business here is getting to be a drag and most of these kids these days drive around in their FWDs. FWDs? Arlen asked, Russell replied, Front-Wheel-Drives like your Honda Civics, Mini Coopers, Nissan Sentras and of course that newfangled brand that Toyota has out called Scion. Arlen sighed, Yeah well, that's why I am here to get us back on track, I've gotten $32,000 to get

ELLSWORTH 15

the place remodeled and reestablished so we keep up with the competition and perhaps teach these young punks a lesson that they will never, ever forget. Arlen decreed to Russ. Speaking of punks, there's this gang called The Street Reapers, they've brought nothing but terror to this neighborhood from organized Illegal Street racing to operating a prostitution ring where their girlfriends recruit teenage girls from the high school and I've told Tommy to steer clear from them. Oh, and speaking of which he should be back from Vegas doing some fact finding on getting back to where we started. Oh, and 1 more thing that Opel GT that some dame sold to Tommy, it's still in the back. Cousin, the dame's name is Miranda Teller and she happens to be the mother of my only child Rachel and besides this is my next order of business is to search for her. Hang on a minute Arlen; I know where she goes before she goes to work. There's a coffeehouse called "The Wired Bean". I'll tell you what Russ; let me find a 1st day fresh as if I was going to school. Russ replied, alright, get yourself settled in.

ACT II: MANDATORY DISCHARGE, SCENE 9: TOGETHER AGAIN

ELLSWORTH16

After an excellent 12 hours of sleep, Arlen starts off his day as a civilian by going to the Wired Bean for breakfast to reunite with Miranda. When Arlen was at the counter he receives a slight stroke on his right shoulder, turns around and freezes for 1 moment in time and he sees Miranda in 30 years, the 2 said hello to each other when the barista interrupts them by taking their order and Arlen treated and they spoke to what happened to them in past when Rachel was born to the fraudulating death of his superior Martin Reece the spark was rekindled, Miranda told the truth about Rachel on why is she being a bitch because of her father was drafted. Arlen asked where Rachel is now.

She's got her own place but apparently she's not speaking to me after that ordeal we had when she was in the homestretch on graduating, well she made it, but without my help Miranda said. Arlen, do you still love me after all these years of absence? Yes and that photograph when you graduated college with Rachel and I've been treasuring you both when I was in Saigon plus sending you $250 a month for support. Miranda kissed Arlen in the lips and said honey after work. I need you to come and live with me and at 2 o'clock we need to see Father Cyril about taking a confirm-

ELLSWORTH 17

ation class well a friend of mine, my neighbor Mrs. Beasley a widow whose oldest great-grandson Timothy is serving in Operation Desert Storm, but his younger brother Clarence III turned out to be a rotten apple of the family tree when he joined this group called "The Street Reapers" and the vehicle he drives is a 2006 Cadillac XLR, I don't know how he got the money but he never worked a day in his life or probably stolen it, cousin was telling me about this gang, he's been burglarized when his tools, his payments to the bank weren't made the bank is about to foreclose on his property, Arlen said. I know, Miranda replied, we're financing him and basically we've got tabs on this collection agency which we never worked with called B.C. Reed and Associates, they're not listed in the yellow pages. You know honey, that's why I'm here to discuss strategy on continuing the business and bringing them to justice. Honey be careful, these bastards are considered to be armed and dangerous and they always get there way they'll assassinate those who do and paid the price. I've read in the Gazette that 2 law enforcements officers were gunned down in a high speed pursuit in Richland Hills plus killed 2 rival pimps on the side. Honey, I've got friends coming in from

ELLSWORTH18

overseas and they'll be here soon, real soon. Hey, I Love You, I've got to go to work. So Miranda blows Arlen a kiss to have a good day and went to work herself.

ACT II: MANDATORY DISCHARGE, SCENE 10: SIKH & YE SHALL FIND

After Arlen returned to Miranda the next morning. He asked about Opel GT he let her drive when he was away so coincidentally the car remained safe and sound in Russ' shop. Well Honey, I'm getting ready to head back to the old neighborhood. Oh, as a matter of fact after I leave the bank this afternoon I made reservations at this Indian restaurant called Punjabi, Arlen said to Miranda. That's nice honey, the owners' cousin happens to be the manager as J.J. Flash which is a convenient store, well I've got to run, I Love You, Miranda said to Arlen. That afternoon when Arlen went inside J.J. Flash with Russ for lunch when they discovered a shell of a 1977 Triumph TR-7 picked clean with the United Kingdom tags discovering that they were British descent, upon entry they came across the manager named, Benjhi Rahmad and he strikes up a conversation with the 2 owners. Benjhi asked about an estimate on getting his TR-7 overhauled. So Arlen asked Ben. Have you ever heard of an

ELLSWORTH19

agency called B.C. Reed and Associates. No he replied, Rusty asked did you ever come across a gang called The Street Reapers. Oh, yes, yes many times my friend, they are that gang that caused enough mischief and mayhem from Coal Harbor all the way to insinuating a riot from Beacon Hill to blocking off Arco del Cielo Boulevard. Arlen spotted someone suspicious a red-haired girl slipping a bottle of malt liquor beer in her purse but then she pulls out a 9mm Beretta pistol and fires it at the trio misses running out of the store. In a blaze of panic, Benjhi became fearful for his life unfortunately he hasn't so he's automatically initiated to join the cousins plus of their clients so they decided to overhaul his TR-7 for free plus he also gotten his late brother's '75 Chevy Monza 2+2 hatchback and see what miracles can they perform in his honor. Fellas, you can also rebuild Mohammed's car it's inside this garage, he died of cancer in 1997 and he appreciates this miracle you're doing for him and in receipt of praise Arlen and Russ' were glad to help however we've got 2 clients that I need to call, Deep down I feel that it's time that Caleb Reece and his co-horts to reap what they've sown Arlen decreed.

ELLSWORTH20

ACT II: MANDATORY DISCHARGE, SCENE 11: INFILTRATION

Down Arco del Cielo Blvd. loud techno music plays while 4 cars line up inside an abandon warehouse in Coal Harbor. HellRazor one of the Reapers implemented a game plan to win the street race that's about to take place in an hour while there party members comb the area for the police turns out the coast is clear. Rachel gets up onstage and makes a few announcements. ALRIGHT PEOPLE LISTEN UP!!! After the street race tonight like there's an after party over at The Dragon Shot Hotel and it's a B.Y.O.B. affair so let get on with it. GENTLEMEN, START YOUR ENGINES!!! While the 4 cylinders fire up to full throttle, the Night Watchman, radios Arlen and Company about the Reapers whereabouts. Kevin listen are you on tomorrow night? Arlen asked and he said. Yeah as a matter of fact and believe me these folks will make an encore presentation. Russ told Kevin on your next day off come by the shop and we'll see to it that your Capri gets a major league overhaul. Suddenly without warning the party takes the infiltrators by surprise. Caleb asked "What the hell y'all doin' here?" We're waiting for the train to come pick all of us up! Arlen replied.

ELLSWORTH21

What train? Niki asked. Where do you bastards get off? Where we get off is our business and speaking of business looks like you're going to have to turn it over to me since you couldn't make a single payment on your mortgage. That's because you stolen it from him. Reece and you want to know something else? You fellas wanna race against us?! With what? Those broken down pieces of shit?! Caleb replied and the crowd laughed. I'll tell you what we'll give you 30 days to rebuild and if you don't make to the Speedbrawl VII then we'll go to the bank that my bitchy mother Miranda works and make greatest withdrawal of all time!!!!

Arlen snapped at his only child and tells "DON'T TALK ABOUT YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!!!" What the hell you gonna do Arlen? Spank me?!! I'm not gonna cry, I'll appreciate you for it after you ran off to Vietnam!!" Alright, don't worry we'll be there, but in the meantime you stay your asses out of my store, Benjhi orders the Reapers. Don't worry; you already lost our business PUSS-PUSS!!!! The party jeered the grouped out Coal Harbor. Congregating NA-NA-NA-NA! NA-NA-NA-NA! HEY-HEY-HEY! GOODBYE!!!

ACT III: SURVIVAL OF THE FASTEST

ELLSWORTH22

ACT III: SURVIVAL OF THE FASTEST, SCENE XII:

SOMEWHERE RIGHT ON THE RAINBOW

It has been 25 days and within 5 days to spare Classic

Compacts needed a well-deserved rest when Arlen placed a sign on the door stating closed for 30 days due to remodeling when a young man approached Russ and Arlen, calling Russell, Dad? Tommy, he replied, listen about that Opel GT that Mr. McGee left for his girlfriend, wait a minute Tommy, you didn't know that Arlen is my cousin? No I didn't but I know 1 thing, Arlen, cousin, since that Opel GT is very sentimental to you. Here are the keys and the pink slip, Hey Tommy? What are you going to do for transportation? Arlen asked. So Tommy showed Russ and Arlen his brand new Toyota Tundra with All-Wheel-Drive. Relax, I've purchased it at an auction, plus me and some friends of mine are going to start work on the Colt, Pinto and Astre that was picked up from Choppers by Serier-Wilson which by the way is willing to join the coalition to reap The Street Reapers and hey get plenty of rest Speedbrawl VII is just nights away. Alright son, get those 3 cars overhauled and another thing after Speedbrawl, you got yourself a job with me and Cousin Arlen. Russell said. The

ELLSWORTH23

Cell phone rings and Tommy answers it. Hello? Yes this is Thomas Gurney, yes Mr. Lane, my dad's going on vacation for a week. Great, bring the students along from shop class. Caleb Reece? Yes sir, he's still around. Oh really? Okay, I'll let Pop find out for himself about the warrant for his arrest so all right then see you soon. Bye. Cell phone hangs up. So Tommy down Arco del Cielo en route to The Wired Bean, he's rushed by the Street Reapers which decided to have their way with him but never gotten the opportunity when Tommy gingerly drove under the amber light before they got to him when the light turned red. An Electra Glide with blue lights flashed pulled over 1 of the Reapers for failing to stop at a red light. After the pull-over for not only the traffic light but having treadless rear-tires receives a citation and drove away back to the compound.

ACT III: SURVIVAL OF THE FASTEST, SCENE XIII:CAUGHT IN THE ACT.

Driving down Arco del Cielo, 2 underaged prostitutes glances over at Tommy asking him if he would like a good time? He replied, not with you jailbait and where did you girls get all that jewelry from? He asked and they replied.

ELLSWORTH24

"None of your business!" and Tommy said, your boyfriends stole that for y'all and I was reading about it in the Schooner about the jewel heist in Jackson Heights. Wait a minute, that explains it, Pacific Gems, the bank, and Dad's Shop. It all adds up now. So Tommy hits 7 on speed dial on is cell phone and ask some buddies to meet him at The Wired Bean to discuss strategy about catching The Street Reapers in the act during Speedbrawl VII by morning the fellowship between business owners and patrons got together at the coffeehouse tally up a timeline about The Street Reapers run rough shot of the entire city from Underage Prostitution to Grand Theft Auto. Upon entry District Attorney Darius Owens has stepped into the coffeehouse and expressed his views on sending the Reapers up the river to HSING-HSING, I spoke to the Bayview City Police and they will stay out of the view of the Heptathlon.

The Heptathlon consists of 7 events of Speedbrawl.

(1) Circuit-10 laps across City Center.

(2) Sprint-Runway 12 to measure the Top Speed of a car without breaking the motor which will be held at the Airport.

ELLSWORTH25

(3) Outrun-A chase from Coal Harbor up to the City Center district on Arco del Cielo Boulevard.

(4) Drag-1/4 mile run on Rush Avenue.

And finally the triple event to complete Speedbrawl VII which involves Drifting.

(5) Uphill-Reminiscent of Pikes Peak but it will from Coal Harbor to Jackson Heights.

(6) Cross-Country-Jackson Heights to the Beacon Hill to City Center.

And finally, (7) Downhill-City Center back to Coal Harbor which isn't going to be very pretty when there are safety railings to save you so be careful.

Arlen was next to speak. As a former Marine and fiancé to this wonderful woman here, yes I am talking about you Miranda, we share a child together and her name is Rachel, yes and for some of you kids she's promoting this Underground activity overnight and we had a kid to work undercover to go behind the scenes on how the Street Reapers operate and with the assistance of cousin come forward please. Ladies and Gentlemen of the coffeehouse this is Russell Gurney, owner of Classic Compacts.

ELLSWORTH26

Thank you cousin, I won't prolong the time so I will make this short and sweet. Now we've got 12 cars that needed drivers but we've got 9 and 3 are needed plus our work has been truly cut out for us, we've got one week and if we want to bring the Street Reapers to justice, let's go over to my shop and see what we all have. Russell decreed to the coffeehouse.

When they arrived at the shop a fleeter truck awaits for them. Roger and Jerry brought $1,000,000.00 of manifest to Classic Compacts, so rocking around the clock the cousins and their allies cleaned and remodeled the shop in less than 24 hours tops. Miranda fears that she is about to lose Arlen again, so she, Candi and Kelly went to the shop to check up them however, she called up a friend of hers to cater a meal for them a buffet consists of Steamship Round, Hawaiian chicken and other fine additions to satisfy their appetites but when unsuspected guests arrive in the form of Niki Morris and Rachel Teller, bugging them during their celebration stating. You know, Dad and Mom apparently looks like got a lot of catching up to do, Rachel is that you? Miranda told me about your extracurricular activity

ELLSWORTH27

while I was gone. Arlen said to his only child. Niki also gotten a few words in to Hal and Kelly saying we saw what you all got in your backyard so why don't you call a crusher and get yourself a little dough while Rachel and I get ready for Caleb for tonight because when he gets through with you all will be continuing our terror through Bayview City until then Good Luck because you'll need it. The 2 Divas walked for 15 seconds, paused, kissed each other and continued walking away. Facing the torture of Niki's and Rachel's liplock the crew didn't want to disappoint Miranda, Kelly and Candi for their effort so they joined in on the renovations there were 4 cars in the rear of the shop and that's when 3 drivers came across Arlen had received a phone call he's filled a void and a mystery driver has chosen the Monza 2+2 so he placed a reserved sign with the initials M.R. the overhaul of the 8 continued on with the week's time completion. The assigned cars and drivers have been marked for the event.

'70 Opel GT-Arlen Mc Gee-Cross-country drifting

'74 Ford Mustang II-Hal Morris-Circuit

'77 Triumph TR-7-Benjhi Rahmad-Sprint

'78 Dodge Challenger Colt-Tommy Gurney-Uphill Drift

'72 Mercury Capri-Kevin Henderson-Circuit

'73 Fiat X1/9-Russell Gurney-Drag

'77 Pontiac Astre-1st SGT Timothy Beasley-Outrun

'75 Chevy Monza 2+2-Martin Reece-Downhill Drift

'71 Ford Pinto-Candi Reece-Uphill Drift

ELLSWORTH28

'71 Dodge Colt-Kelly Morris-Circuit

'72 Saab Sonett III-Miranda Teller-McGee

ACT III: SURVIVAL OF THE FASTEST, SCENE XIV: SPEEDBRAWL VII

Here it is, Dusk and The Street Reapers await of the newly-formed RetroVets to arrive for the 7 event shootout. Upon arrival the D.A. Darius Owens has a conference with the RetroVets to make sure that there's enough evidence to convict the Street Reapers when the mayor made an impromptu appearance, he ordered for the locales to be blocked off in the huddle, Arco del Cielo, Airport Runway 27, Jackson Heights and others. Okay, there's 11 of us and a dozen of them so we're 1 car handicap of the heptathlon. Hey! Where in the hell is your 12th participant, Spike of the Street Reapers asked. Hal told them keep your leather jackets in. He'll be here and alas an All-Wheel-Drive Honda Civic CVCC pulls up to them enter Dean Rufus Humbert who happens to be a veteran in the Korean War and he replied to them. You want a level playing field? Then you bastards got one. Darius! Yes sir, The D.A. replied. "LET THE GAMES BEGIN"

ELLSWORTH29

The 1st event of Speedbrawl is the 10 lap circuit where 2 teams of 4 will race 5 laps and the last one to run of fuel is the winner of the event for the RetroVets are Dean Humbert, Hal and Kelly Morris, and Kevin Henderson and representing The Street Reapers are Rayzor, Sally Khan, Tony Vannelli, and Toni Rosa Sparks all position in front of City Hall and by surprise Rachel said, "READY!" Niki said, "SET!" And the twin party girls said "GO!" The start of S7 commences and Kelly pulls in front leading the Street Reapers and Hal bringing up the rear while being blocked by the Tony and Toni connection on the 4th lap Hal makes a quick recovery and says, well I've seen the game show "Love Connection" this time it's called "Love Disconnection" as he taps them both out of the way and finds his darling Kelly tells him. "Honey, Kevin and The Dean is ready to wrap up the event of the 2nd half of the circuit. Dean Humbert and Kevin Henderson pulls ahead away from Rayzor and Sally. "Hey fatty", Sally yelled to the Dean when she pulls out her pepper spray but when she aims it at him, she cuts a tire on her right front, spins out and is sidelined Rayzor happens to be 2 laps down after his newly-installed clutch system continuously disengaging on him.

ELLSWORTH30

So unanimously with a 1-2 sweep with 3 gallons of fuel left in their tanks Kevin and the Dean crossed the finished line 1st and 2nd.

With the Circuit victory claimed by the RetroVets, they felt that deep down they have a new lease on life.

The next event is the Sprint which is held at the Airport on Runway 27 where it's a one-on-one race to see who has the top speed without breaking the motor starting out after a defeat for the Street Reapers is Vanessa De León also known as Vicious Delicious licking her chops at Benjhi as is he was her meal, he gasps. She stages waits for the green, Vanessa in an Acura NSX shifts into 1st gear at 70 mph, 2nd at 120, 3rd at 150, 4th at 180, 5th at 200 and finally turning on the Nitrous shifting into 6th with a top speed of 245 mph. leaving Benjhi to fear to see if he can handle the pressure of exceeding 245. Arlen radios to Benjhi and says to him don't worry about this if your motor breaks we've got a replenish motor at the shop. The starter yells at Benjhi come on driver you are holding up the event.

Benjhi mashes clutch, closes his eyes shifts into 1st gear at 45 mph, 2nd at 85, 3rd at 145, 4th at 170 and when

ELLSWORTH31

he discovers the "N" button, Russell radios to him to push it and hit 5th gear when he crossed the stripe, Benjhi's motor break throwing a connecting rod and comes up 19.996 miles per hour short of beating Vanessa tying the event 1 up.

1000 apologies for this to happen, Benjhi said to Arlen and he replied, don't worry about it we have to win 3 more events in order for us to bring the Reapers to justice, guess what ain't happening Arlen, Rachel said to her father.

The 3rd event of Speedbrawl VII is the Outrun where it's being held at Coal Harbor in front of the warehouse, where in his fatigues 1st Sergeant Timothy Beasley burns a hole through his younger brother Clarence to see how he earned that XLR without working a day in his life. Going by the nickname Phatillac. Clarence grins at Tim and berates his military repertoire asking him, "Why are you so stiff, Sarge loosen up, because on Rainbow Road you're gonna get beaten up. Tim replied, you better be thankful that Great-Grandmother isn't watching nor what do you do for a living and mark my words when the whole family finds out, the only 4 words we have to say to you is "DON'T DROP THE SOAP!"

ELLSWORTH32

The warehouse workers crooned to Clarence "AND PLEASE DON'T DROP THE SOAP!" Sic 'Em Sarge, Clarence, by the power vested in me, on behalf of the entire Beasley family you're finished. Engine rev the XLR pulls out of the warehouse like a bat out of hell, instead of taking the Astre, Tim gets into a Crown Victoria equipped with a V-12 engine and sirens blaring and he radios the police that XLR stolen from the military post is owned by Major Hugh MacAllister of the U.S. Army. He receive a ring on his cell phone and the Major himself and Tim reports to him. "Sir on your desk there's a letter from B.C. Reed and Associates which is a repossession agency turned out to be a hoax. Sir, request permission to call out reserves to set up a roadblock to get your car back. And the Major grants Tim permission. The 3rd was a free for all, when Clarence outran the speedtraps he puts the Reapers ahead 2-1 over the RetroVets but surprisingly he was apprehended by the Reserves and turned over to the police. There that served you right Clarence, just like great-grandpa he sacrificed his life for his country, and you made a sacrificed your freedom for your gang and Clarence yelled to Tim. "FUCK YOU, SOLDIER BOY!!"

ELLSWORTH33

The 4th event is held at Arco del Cielo Boulevard in the Beacon Hill Shopping Center. Russell Gurney in his Fiat X 1/9 is being challenged by Slick Slagle in his Mazda RX-7. Slick looks over at Russ degrading his ride. Hey, when I get through with you Gurney, that Italian pizza of shit you'll be driving will be delivering pizzas. Don't worry about me, and besides Sylvester, they don't even serve pizza to where you are about to go.

At the traffic light, the 2 wait for the light to turn green and Slick cranks out his audio playing Technomusic busting out every store window down the boulevard but by surprise Russell overtakes the obnoxious street racer mumbling in Italian "MOLTO GRAZIE, SIGNORE FERRARI" tying the event at 2-2 a piece. And the crowd was ecstatic with their hopes up too high hoping to win the trinitized finale which consists of Drifting (1) Uphill, (2) Cross-country and (3) Downhill.

Back at Coal Harbor, the 5th event goes one-on-one when Tommy plays the game called "bite the hand that feeds you" when he's faced against Sambo Wang in a Lincoln Navigator. Sambo stares at Tommy and says, I've fired you once already

ELLSWORTH34

Gurney now to finish the job at hand. Sambo, I've already got a job, reuniting with my Dad when we shut you down, it's permanent. The party girls were the starters for the event, the blonde yelled "READY", the brunette yelled "SET"

and the red-haired yelled "GO" Reminiscing about the hill climb at Pike's Peak in Colorado. Tommy focuses on the climb and not Sambo killing him in the process but this event is only 2 hours or less, he answers his Bluetooth and it's Arlen. Tommy pay attention closely there are traps everywhere along this road when you get up to Jackson Heights then you tag me for the next event. Miranda and I will take it from there, gotcha Tommy replied. Bad news Tommy, Candi had to forfeit because she developed a fuel pressure problem in her Colt so you're gonna have to pull double duty until by surprise a Nissan 350Z and a Ford Mustang GT ambushes Tommy towards Beacon Hill with great neck speed and gingerly controlling the curves, maintain the lead when the Mustang pulls alongside of him rolling down the passenger's side window drawing out a 9mm Beretta pistol. Tommy shoots a flamethrower from his custom driver's side exhaust aiming it at the Mustang's right front causing it to spin out of control collecting the 350Z and the Navigator yelling at Sambo.

ELLSWORTH35

"SAMBO, You can't fire me, I QUIT!!!" And now cousin standby because I am on my way crossing the 1/3 of the finish line to Jackson Heights tagging Arlen in the Opel GT racing against Niki Morris in a Pontiac GTO. Arlen receives a satellite message from Hall and Kelly, whatever you do, don't let that slut get under your skin. Arlen says I won't we're Marines remember!!! Shifting the car into 3rd gear revving up the rear-wheel-drive into asphalt observing the identical concentration with Tommy earlier in the Jeep during his tenure in Vietnam awaiting him to tag his bride-to-be Miranda who has to drift to Beacon Hill where a mystery man awaits for her. Arlen crosses the line Miranda pulls ahead by 10 car lengths with Arlen behind her and by surprise the nightmare of their lives come true Niki and Caleb's lover and their daughter Rachel in a C5 Corvette snapping at her parents that stating to them "That God made as 1 , I am the Bitch that will put asunder. Niki, Vanessa, Toni and Sally a lot of help here Vanessa in an NSX, Sally in a Dodge Viper, Niki in her GTO, and Toni in a Supra ganged up and distracted Miranda is on the verge of taking her out when Arlen sensed that something was wrong turned back for her. Bumping Miranda spinning out of control, she hits the handbrake which got stuck she get out of the car.

ELLSWORTH36

And the car is pushed off the cliff and explodes, Arlen yells honey get in it's Sudden Death. Miranda gets in kisses Arlen and said let's put that bitch Rachel and her pals out of their misery. Crossing the 2/3rds of the finish line for the finale. Caleb in the Escalade drifts slowly and surely that the shop is his but Arlen and Miranda crosses it suddenly without warning Caleb's world is about to come to an end. Arlen radios to the mystery. Sergeant Martin Reece please discipline your son, good to go! Arlen.

Martin decreed, in the Monza 2+2 drifting and speeding his way passing and weaving through his way passing the 4 speeding divas catching up to Caleb he rolls down the window and on 1 moment in time Caleb glimpses at his father thinking that he's dead after all these years. Buster boy, you're going down to me and in front of a judge. Caleb sideswipes Martin and fails but Martin jumps ahead and after he passes the City Center heading towards the finish line the authorities await for line for Caleb placing him, the Street Reapers, and their girlfriends placing them all under arrest for running rough shot all over Bayview City.

ELLSWORTH37

ACT III: SURVIVAL OF THE FASTEST, SCENE XV: VERDICT

Winning the entire Speedbrawl VII, Candi rejoices that her husband Martin is still alive and Caleb's life is in shambles but when Rachel was an accessory to the Reapers.

Not one drop of heartbreak had reached their eyes when they all had to stand in front of Judge Walter L. Helmsley and prosecuting them is Darius Owens and this was his closing arguments. Ladies and Gentlemen of the court, Caleb Reece and his legion of comrades has performed every felony known to mankind from fraudulency of a Collection Agency with improper credentials to illegalized prostitution hiring school-aged girls just for the sake of making a buck. Your honor we ask you the jury to find all 20 players in the act. Guilty sentencing them to 20 years to life in prison in addition to the murder of 2 Highway patrolmen during a high speed pursuit for possession of controlled substances. Thank you.

After a 60 minute recess the jury immediately rendered out its verdict and Judge Helmsley asked the foreman. How do you find the Street Reapers and The Vixens of Velocity. The foreman replied, "GUILTY" your honor.

ELLSWORTH38

Very well, all of you will spending 25+ years to life in your assigned penitentiaries put before you and believe me the mayhem that was spread throughout this city will not spread into future times and place. Court is adjourned, Helmsley breaks the gavel and cheers throughout the city endured thanks to Arlen McGee and Company.

ACT III: SURVIVAL OF THE FASTEST, SCENE XVI: SEAL

In the gazebo at City Center the wedding between Arlen McGee and Miranda Teller took place when the minister officiated. Before the Almighty Father, these 2 inidividuals have rendered the decision to become one, it's not his or hers, it's ours. Arlen say your vows, Miranda, honey, after all these years of my absence overseas and the birth of my sole child who's now incarcerated, your failure, my failure and now it's our failure. From this moment on, we will both live for, learn from, and love each other. Miranda, I've found the man of that I love, I've been committed to you when you were off to war and now we're together forever. Arlen you love me for life and I love you for life Miranda decreed. The minister asks the couple. Do you Arlen Ronald McGee take this woman Miranda Angelle Teller to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better

ELLSWORTH39

for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health until death do you part? Arlen replied, I will. And do Miranda Angelle Teller take this man Arlen Ronald McGee to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health until death do you part? Miranda replied, I will. And now by the power vested in me in the state of California that these 2 have joined let no man or woman put asunder I pronounce you husband and wife, you may salute each other. All over the city standing ovations have been made to announce ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Arlen McGee. Meanwhile 200 miles north at the Galley Shores Correctional Facility. Rachel in her prison blues vowed to get even with her parents one day. Arlen and Miranda, Mark my words on the day you die, my revenge will be complete. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!!!. Echoing out into the Pacific as if they were miles apart from other. And so things are back to normal and Classic Compacts became Old School Tuners and the profits were soaring and the rest they say is history. END.


	3. Orders of Dissolution

ACT I: A.W.O.L., SCENE II: WHERE'S DADDY?

Going to school and raising their sole offspring Rachel, Miranda didn't need to find a job because Arlen lived up to his vow in confidence to pay for his one night of passion which evolved into a love-of-a-lifetime for him.

It's 1980, Miranda graduates with a Business Degree and Rachel begins preschool. Life to them is bountiful until her high school years. Bayview High School. Rachel and her crew female crotchrocket riders called THE GREAT BODS OF FIRE which is equivalent to their male counterparts THE GREAT RODS OF FIRE which runs Honda Civics, Toyota Supras and yes that Opel GT that a kid named Tommy purchased from Miranda since she has grown tired of driving. The telephone rings and it's Principal Sansome calling Miranda from home. Hello yes, Ms. Teller, Uh Mrs. McGee, Miranda corrects him, Principal Sansom here at the high school. The reason why I am calling you is that your daughter Rachel and her friends has demolished our football field with their motorcycles.

and both JV and Varsity games have been canceled due to her

ELLSWORTH 4

terrorists plots. Well I'm suspending Rachel for 2 weeks , Miranda interrupts Principal Sansom and asks if she can come look at the field while she hangs up the phone and goes out to her car she sees fresh tire tracks from Rachel's motorcycle upon arrival, Principal Sansom and Coach Childress escorts her to a helicopter to view what lawn graffiti has been placed on the field and it read "KISS OUR ASSES, PRINCIPAL SANSOM" and Miranda apologizes for this conduct and she asks were the other parents notified about this? Principal Sansom said "Yes as a matter of fact they're on the bleachers getting a view of it. When they landed on the field. They all have assembled with the police to find out what influence them to do such a heinous deed. CANDI REECE, (Caleb's Mom and Martin's widow) approaches Miranda and says hello to her, and said it's Candi from the bank and Miranda replied Oh Hi. The 2 went for coffee and discovered if Caleb and Rachel had an influence on each other to perform this act. By their instincts it has so Miranda asked Candi "How was she holding up?" She replied fine, but deep down I feel that the bankruptcy has aggravated me so much and I have and I know that you miss Arlen after they've been drafted.

ELLSWORTH 5

You're so right Candi, it's time that they came home to discipline them. Meanwhile, back at Miranda's townhouse, Rachel pitches her gang attire and acts innocent by pretending to do her homework. When Miranda came back and found Rachel's motorcycle clean to masquerade her guilt she plays it off and pretends nothing happened. Hi Rachel how's school? Rachel says fine I guess. You guess? Miranda asked, I've gotten a phone call from a Principal Sansom and would you please explain to me what it's all about? I don't know Rachel replied. "YOU'RE GUILTY YOU REBELLIOUS BITCH", now I know you were at that football field, you and your friends were. You know mother, I guess you're right we did tear up that field as a bit of revenge and you know it's a pity that "ARLEN" isn't here to back you up. "I'll tell you what Rachel Teller, pack your things you're going live with your grandmother. Well you're too late for that, I'm in love with Caleb and Niki and I'm going to move in with them and as for Arlen, good luck on finding his ass, Rachel said to Miranda. GET OUT YOU SLUT!!!! Miranda said to her feisty daughter. So Miranda sat at the kitchen table sobbing for hours, not only kicking Rachel out, but Arlen being gone for years.

ELLSWORTH6

Mrs. Beasley a widowed, great-grandmother who lives down the hall consoles Miranda for her double losses and she talks with her. Miranda, I've fallen down emotionally when my beloved Conrad passed away during the wars, which ones? Miranda asked. World War II and The Korean she answered. It's Arlen, the man I love, he's missing in action in Vietnam for over 15 years but I haven't heard from him in 5.

Well honey he'll come around sooner or later but in the meantime, I'm heading over to the Cathedral to Father Timothy perhaps you should join me. All right, I'll grab my purse Miranda insisted.


	4. Raining Pupils

ACT I: A.W.O.L.-ATTITUDES, WIN OR LOSE

ACT I: A.W.O.L., Scene 1: DRAFT

The year was 1976, Arlen McGee recently graduated with a Masters Degree in Business Administration on his way out when he's been interrupted by a college freshman Miranda Teller who's been orphaned while she was 5. So he stayed got her settled in, afterwards walked the promenade together for a night of chitchat and magic.

Wow! Your life has seriously taken a huge nosedive when your parents were killed in a car crash and the judge has the family's plea to take you in. Arlen said to Miranda.

Overwhelmed by her journey, Miranda tells her sob story to Arlen and she asks him is that your 2 seater your car? Yes, it's a 1971 Opel GT Coupe that I bought for $300 it needs a little work on it and right now I am returning back home to my cousin Russell who is about to open up a garage in Bayview City. Miranda asks can I go for a ride in it. Like the true gentleman he is Arlen open the passenger side door for her as they drove out to Lovers' Lane and Arlen tells his side of the story on how he was thrown out of his home at the age of 14. So in comparison the 2 told their past bitterness and suddenly began to kiss while there. Miranda asks Arlen a favor to help her make it through her 1st night in college. So they arrive back on campus and made wild passionate love and by dawn.

That morning a band of military soldiers are out to abduct every male student on campus for the Draft and when they snatched a hold of Arlen. He yells Miranda the car is yours honey, hold it for me until I return and she cried that piece of shit?

Drafted unexpectedly, Arlen was transferred to a Marine base where he was prepared for 10 weeks of basic training and was sent to Vietnam while there he meets with his superior, Sergeant First Class Martin Reece.

Gentlemen, welcome to Hell! And the devil is the yellow man who's gotten your fellow men hostage and your job to find them get them back here and LEAVE NO MAN BEHIND!!! Do I make myself clear? CRYSTAL SERGEANT REECE!!!!

The troops yelled back I see your balls are puffed with Titanium and I dig that Reece replied.


	5. Hanoi Hornswoggle

ACT I: A.W.O.L., SCENE II: WHERE'S DADDY?

Going to school and raising their sole offspring Rachel, Miranda didn't need to find a job because Arlen lived up to his vow in confidence to pay for his one night of passion which evolved into a love-of-a-lifetime for him.

It's 1980, Miranda graduates with a Business Degree and Rachel begins preschool. Life to them is bountiful until her high school years. Bayview High School. Rachel and her crew female crotchrocket riders called THE GREAT BODS OF FIRE which is equivalent to their male counterparts THE GREAT RODS OF FIRE which runs Honda Civics, Toyota Supras and yes that Opel GT that a kid named Tommy purchased from Miranda since she has grown tired of driving. The telephone rings and it's Principal Sansome calling Miranda from home. Hello yes, Ms. Teller, Uh Mrs. McGee, Miranda corrects him, Principal Sansom here at the high school. The reason why I am calling you is that your daughter Rachel and her friends has demolished our football field with their motorcycles.

and both JV and Varsity games have been canceled due to her

ELLSWORTH 4

terrorists plots. Well I'm suspending Rachel for 2 weeks , Miranda interrupts Principal Sansom and asks if she can come look at the field while she hangs up the phone and goes out to her car she sees fresh tire tracks from Rachel's motorcycle upon arrival, Principal Sansom and Coach Childress escorts her to a helicopter to view what lawn graffiti has been placed on the field and it read "KISS OUR ASSES, PRINCIPAL SANSOM" and Miranda apologizes for this conduct and she asks were the other parents notified about this? Principal Sansom said "Yes as a matter of fact they're on the bleachers getting a view of it. When they landed on the field. They all have assembled with the police to find out what influence them to do such a heinous deed. CANDI REECE, (Caleb's Mom and Martin's widow) approaches Miranda and says hello to her, and said it's Candi from the bank and Miranda replied Oh Hi. The 2 went for coffee and discovered if Caleb and Rachel had an influence on each other to perform this act. By their instincts it has so Miranda asked Candi "How was she holding up?" She replied fine, but deep down I feel that the bankruptcy has aggravated me so much and I have and I know that you miss Arlen after they've been drafted.

ELLSWORTH 5

You're so right Candi, it's time that they came home to discipline them. Meanwhile, back at Miranda's townhouse, Rachel pitches her gang attire and acts innocent by pretending to do her homework. When Miranda came back and found Rachel's motorcycle clean to masquerade her guilt she plays it off and pretends nothing happened. Hi Rachel how's school? Rachel says fine I guess. You guess? Miranda asked, I've gotten a phone call from a Principal Sansom and would you please explain to me what it's all about? I don't know Rachel replied. "YOU'RE GUILTY YOU REBELLIOUS BITCH", now I know you were at that football field, you and your friends were. You know mother, I guess you're right we did tear up that field as a bit of revenge and you know it's a pity that "ARLEN" isn't here to back you up. "I'll tell you what Rachel Teller, pack your things you're going live with your grandmother. Well you're too late for that, I'm in love with Caleb and Niki and I'm going to move in with them and as for Arlen, good luck on finding his ass, Rachel said to Miranda. GET OUT YOU SLUT!!!! Miranda said to her feisty daughter. So Miranda sat at the kitchen table sobbing for hours, not only kicking Rachel out, but Arlen being gone for years.

ELLSWORTH6

Mrs. Beasley a widowed, great-grandmother who lives down the hall consoles Miranda for her double losses and she talks with her. Miranda, I've fallen down emotionally when my beloved Conrad passed away during the wars, which ones? Miranda asked. World War II and The Korean she answered. It's Arlen, the man I love, he's missing in action in Vietnam for over 15 years but I haven't heard from him in 5.

Well honey he'll come around sooner or later but in the meantime, I'm heading over to the Cathedral to Father Timothy perhaps you should join me. All right, I'll grab my purse Miranda insisted.


	6. Walkaway

ACT I: A.W.O.L.-ATTITUDES, WIN OR LOSE

ACT I: A.W.O.L., Scene 1: DRAFT

The year was 1976, Arlen McGee recently graduated with a Masters Degree in Business Administration on his way out when he's been interrupted by a college freshman Miranda Teller who's been orphaned while she was 5. So he stayed got her settled in, afterwards walked the promenade together for a night of chitchat and magic.

Wow! Your life has seriously taken a huge nosedive when your parents were killed in a car crash and the judge has the family's plea to take you in. Arlen said to Miranda.

Overwhelmed by her journey, Miranda tells her sob story to Arlen and she asks him is that your 2 seater your car? Yes, it's a 1971 Opel GT Coupe that I bought for $300 it needs a little work on it and right now I am returning back home to my cousin Russell who is about to open up a garage in Bayview City. Miranda asks can I go for a ride in it. Like the true gentleman he is Arlen open the passenger side door for her as they drove out to Lovers' Lane and Arlen tells his side of the story on how he was thrown out of his home at the age of 14. So in comparison the 2 told their past bitterness and suddenly began to kiss while there. Miranda asks Arlen a favor to help her make it through her 1st night in college. So they arrive back on campus and made wild passionate love and by dawn.

That morning a band of military soldiers are out to abduct every male student on campus for the Draft and when they snatched a hold of Arlen. He yells Miranda the car is yours honey, hold it for me until I return and she cried that piece of shit?

Drafted unexpectedly, Arlen was transferred to a Marine base where he was prepared for 10 weeks of basic training and was sent to Vietnam while there he meets with his superior, Sergeant First Class Martin Reece.

Gentlemen, welcome to Hell! And the devil is the yellow man who's gotten your fellow men hostage and your job to find them get them back here and LEAVE NO MAN BEHIND!!! Do I make myself clear? CRYSTAL SERGEANT REECE!!!!

The troops yelled back I see your balls are puffed with Titanium and I dig that Reece replied.


	7. Homecoming

ACT I: A.W.O.L., SCENE II: WHERE'S DADDY?

Going to school and raising their sole offspring Rachel, Miranda didn't need to find a job because Arlen lived up to his vow in confidence to pay for his one night of passion which evolved into a love-of-a-lifetime for him.

It's 1980, Miranda graduates with a Business Degree and Rachel begins preschool. Life to them is bountiful until her high school years. Bayview High School. Rachel and her crew female crotchrocket riders called THE GREAT BODS OF FIRE which is equivalent to their male counterparts THE GREAT RODS OF FIRE which runs Honda Civics, Toyota Supras and yes that Opel GT that a kid named Tommy purchased from Miranda since she has grown tired of driving. The telephone rings and it's Principal Sansome calling Miranda from home. Hello yes, Ms. Teller, Uh Mrs. McGee, Miranda corrects him, Principal Sansom here at the high school. The reason why I am calling you is that your daughter Rachel and her friends has demolished our football field with their motorcycles.

and both JV and Varsity games have been canceled due to her

ELLSWORTH 4

terrorists plots. Well I'm suspending Rachel for 2 weeks , Miranda interrupts Principal Sansom and asks if she can come look at the field while she hangs up the phone and goes out to her car she sees fresh tire tracks from Rachel's motorcycle upon arrival, Principal Sansom and Coach Childress escorts her to a helicopter to view what lawn graffiti has been placed on the field and it read "KISS OUR ASSES, PRINCIPAL SANSOM" and Miranda apologizes for this conduct and she asks were the other parents notified about this? Principal Sansom said "Yes as a matter of fact they're on the bleachers getting a view of it. When they landed on the field. They all have assembled with the police to find out what influence them to do such a heinous deed. CANDI REECE, (Caleb's Mom and Martin's widow) approaches Miranda and says hello to her, and said it's Candi from the bank and Miranda replied Oh Hi. The 2 went for coffee and discovered if Caleb and Rachel had an influence on each other to perform this act. By their instincts it has so Miranda asked Candi "How was she holding up?" She replied fine, but deep down I feel that the bankruptcy has aggravated me so much and I have and I know that you miss Arlen after they've been drafted.

ELLSWORTH 5

You're so right Candi, it's time that they came home to discipline them. Meanwhile, back at Miranda's townhouse, Rachel pitches her gang attire and acts innocent by pretending to do her homework. When Miranda came back and found Rachel's motorcycle clean to masquerade her guilt she plays it off and pretends nothing happened. Hi Rachel how's school? Rachel says fine I guess. You guess? Miranda asked, I've gotten a phone call from a Principal Sansom and would you please explain to me what it's all about? I don't know Rachel replied. "YOU'RE GUILTY YOU REBELLIOUS BITCH", now I know you were at that football field, you and your friends were. You know mother, I guess you're right we did tear up that field as a bit of revenge and you know it's a pity that "ARLEN" isn't here to back you up. "I'll tell you what Rachel Teller, pack your things you're going live with your grandmother. Well you're too late for that, I'm in love with Caleb and Niki and I'm going to move in with them and as for Arlen, good luck on finding his ass, Rachel said to Miranda. GET OUT YOU SLUT!!!! Miranda said to her feisty daughter. So Miranda sat at the kitchen table sobbing for hours, not only kicking Rachel out, but Arlen being gone for years.

ELLSWORTH6

Mrs. Beasley a widowed, great-grandmother who lives down the hall consoles Miranda for her double losses and she talks with her. Miranda, I've fallen down emotionally when my beloved Conrad passed away during the wars, which ones? Miranda asked. World War II and The Korean she answered. It's Arlen, the man I love, he's missing in action in Vietnam for over 15 years but I haven't heard from him in 5.

Well honey he'll come around sooner or later but in the meantime, I'm heading over to the Cathedral to Father Timothy perhaps you should join me. All right, I'll grab my purse Miranda insisted.


	8. Establishment

ACT I: A.W.O.L., SCENE II: WHERE'S DADDY?

Going to school and raising their sole offspring Rachel, Miranda didn't need to find a job because Arlen lived up to his vow in confidence to pay for his one night of passion which evolved into a love-of-a-lifetime for him.

It's 1980, Miranda graduates with a Business Degree and Rachel begins preschool. Life to them is bountiful until her high school years. Bayview High School. Rachel and her crew female crotchrocket riders called THE GREAT BODS OF FIRE which is equivalent to their male counterparts THE GREAT RODS OF FIRE which runs Honda Civics, Toyota Supras and yes that Opel GT that a kid named Tommy purchased from Miranda since she has grown tired of driving. The telephone rings and it's Principal Sansome calling Miranda from home. Hello yes, Ms. Teller, Uh Mrs. McGee, Miranda corrects him, Principal Sansom here at the high school. The reason why I am calling you is that your daughter Rachel and her friends has demolished our football field with their motorcycles.

and both JV and Varsity games have been canceled due to her

ELLSWORTH 4

terrorists plots. Well I'm suspending Rachel for 2 weeks , Miranda interrupts Principal Sansom and asks if she can come look at the field while she hangs up the phone and goes out to her car she sees fresh tire tracks from Rachel's motorcycle upon arrival, Principal Sansom and Coach Childress escorts her to a helicopter to view what lawn graffiti has been placed on the field and it read "KISS OUR ASSES, PRINCIPAL SANSOM" and Miranda apologizes for this conduct and she asks were the other parents notified about this? Principal Sansom said "Yes as a matter of fact they're on the bleachers getting a view of it. When they landed on the field. They all have assembled with the police to find out what influence them to do such a heinous deed. CANDI REECE, (Caleb's Mom and Martin's widow) approaches Miranda and says hello to her, and said it's Candi from the bank and Miranda replied Oh Hi. The 2 went for coffee and discovered if Caleb and Rachel had an influence on each other to perform this act. By their instincts it has so Miranda asked Candi "How was she holding up?" She replied fine, but deep down I feel that the bankruptcy has aggravated me so much and I have and I know that you miss Arlen after they've been drafted.

ELLSWORTH 5

You're so right Candi, it's time that they came home to discipline them. Meanwhile, back at Miranda's townhouse, Rachel pitches her gang attire and acts innocent by pretending to do her homework. When Miranda came back and found Rachel's motorcycle clean to masquerade her guilt she plays it off and pretends nothing happened. Hi Rachel how's school? Rachel says fine I guess. You guess? Miranda asked, I've gotten a phone call from a Principal Sansom and would you please explain to me what it's all about? I don't know Rachel replied. "YOU'RE GUILTY YOU REBELLIOUS BITCH", now I know you were at that football field, you and your friends were. You know mother, I guess you're right we did tear up that field as a bit of revenge and you know it's a pity that "ARLEN" isn't here to back you up. "I'll tell you what Rachel Teller, pack your things you're going live with your grandmother. Well you're too late for that, I'm in love with Caleb and Niki and I'm going to move in with them and as for Arlen, good luck on finding his ass, Rachel said to Miranda. GET OUT YOU SLUT!!!! Miranda said to her feisty daughter. So Miranda sat at the kitchen table sobbing for hours, not only kicking Rachel out, but Arlen being gone for years.

ELLSWORTH6

Mrs. Beasley a widowed, great-grandmother who lives down the hall consoles Miranda for her double losses and she talks with her. Miranda, I've fallen down emotionally when my beloved Conrad passed away during the wars, which ones? Miranda asked. World War II and The Korean she answered. It's Arlen, the man I love, he's missing in action in Vietnam for over 15 years but I haven't heard from him in 5.

Well honey he'll come around sooner or later but in the meantime, I'm heading over to the Cathedral to Father Timothy perhaps you should join me. All right, I'll grab my purse Miranda insisted.


	9. Together Again

ACT I: A.W.O.L., SCENE II: WHERE'S DADDY?

Going to school and raising their sole offspring Rachel, Miranda didn't need to find a job because Arlen lived up to his vow in confidence to pay for his one night of passion which evolved into a love-of-a-lifetime for him.

It's 1980, Miranda graduates with a Business Degree and Rachel begins preschool. Life to them is bountiful until her high school years. Bayview High School. Rachel and her crew female crotchrocket riders called THE GREAT BODS OF FIRE which is equivalent to their male counterparts THE GREAT RODS OF FIRE which runs Honda Civics, Toyota Supras and yes that Opel GT that a kid named Tommy purchased from Miranda since she has grown tired of driving. The telephone rings and it's Principal Sansome calling Miranda from home. Hello yes, Ms. Teller, Uh Mrs. McGee, Miranda corrects him, Principal Sansom here at the high school. The reason why I am calling you is that your daughter Rachel and her friends has demolished our football field with their motorcycles.

and both JV and Varsity games have been canceled due to her

ELLSWORTH 4

terrorists plots. Well I'm suspending Rachel for 2 weeks , Miranda interrupts Principal Sansom and asks if she can come look at the field while she hangs up the phone and goes out to her car she sees fresh tire tracks from Rachel's motorcycle upon arrival, Principal Sansom and Coach Childress escorts her to a helicopter to view what lawn graffiti has been placed on the field and it read "KISS OUR ASSES, PRINCIPAL SANSOM" and Miranda apologizes for this conduct and she asks were the other parents notified about this? Principal Sansom said "Yes as a matter of fact they're on the bleachers getting a view of it. When they landed on the field. They all have assembled with the police to find out what influence them to do such a heinous deed. CANDI REECE, (Caleb's Mom and Martin's widow) approaches Miranda and says hello to her, and said it's Candi from the bank and Miranda replied Oh Hi. The 2 went for coffee and discovered if Caleb and Rachel had an influence on each other to perform this act. By their instincts it has so Miranda asked Candi "How was she holding up?" She replied fine, but deep down I feel that the bankruptcy has aggravated me so much and I have and I know that you miss Arlen after they've been drafted.

ELLSWORTH 5

You're so right Candi, it's time that they came home to discipline them. Meanwhile, back at Miranda's townhouse, Rachel pitches her gang attire and acts innocent by pretending to do her homework. When Miranda came back and found Rachel's motorcycle clean to masquerade her guilt she plays it off and pretends nothing happened. Hi Rachel how's school? Rachel says fine I guess. You guess? Miranda asked, I've gotten a phone call from a Principal Sansom and would you please explain to me what it's all about? I don't know Rachel replied. "YOU'RE GUILTY YOU REBELLIOUS BITCH", now I know you were at that football field, you and your friends were. You know mother, I guess you're right we did tear up that field as a bit of revenge and you know it's a pity that "ARLEN" isn't here to back you up. "I'll tell you what Rachel Teller, pack your things you're going live with your grandmother. Well you're too late for that, I'm in love with Caleb and Niki and I'm going to move in with them and as for Arlen, good luck on finding his ass, Rachel said to Miranda. GET OUT YOU SLUT!!!! Miranda said to her feisty daughter. So Miranda sat at the kitchen table sobbing for hours, not only kicking Rachel out, but Arlen being gone for years.

ELLSWORTH6

Mrs. Beasley a widowed, great-grandmother who lives down the hall consoles Miranda for her double losses and she talks with her. Miranda, I've fallen down emotionally when my beloved Conrad passed away during the wars, which ones? Miranda asked. World War II and The Korean she answered. It's Arlen, the man I love, he's missing in action in Vietnam for over 15 years but I haven't heard from him in 5.

Well honey he'll come around sooner or later but in the meantime, I'm heading over to the Cathedral to Father Timothy perhaps you should join me. All right, I'll grab my purse Miranda insisted.


	10. Sikh and Ye Shall Find

ACT I: A.W.O.L., SCENE II: WHERE'S DADDY?

Going to school and raising their sole offspring Rachel, Miranda didn't need to find a job because Arlen lived up to his vow in confidence to pay for his one night of passion which evolved into a love-of-a-lifetime for him.

It's 1980, Miranda graduates with a Business Degree and Rachel begins preschool. Life to them is bountiful until her high school years. Bayview High School. Rachel and her crew female crotchrocket riders called THE GREAT BODS OF FIRE which is equivalent to their male counterparts THE GREAT RODS OF FIRE which runs Honda Civics, Toyota Supras and yes that Opel GT that a kid named Tommy purchased from Miranda since she has grown tired of driving. The telephone rings and it's Principal Sansome calling Miranda from home. Hello yes, Ms. Teller, Uh Mrs. McGee, Miranda corrects him, Principal Sansom here at the high school. The reason why I am calling you is that your daughter Rachel and her friends has demolished our football field with their motorcycles.

and both JV and Varsity games have been canceled due to her

ELLSWORTH 4

terrorists plots. Well I'm suspending Rachel for 2 weeks , Miranda interrupts Principal Sansom and asks if she can come look at the field while she hangs up the phone and goes out to her car she sees fresh tire tracks from Rachel's motorcycle upon arrival, Principal Sansom and Coach Childress escorts her to a helicopter to view what lawn graffiti has been placed on the field and it read "KISS OUR ASSES, PRINCIPAL SANSOM" and Miranda apologizes for this conduct and she asks were the other parents notified about this? Principal Sansom said "Yes as a matter of fact they're on the bleachers getting a view of it. When they landed on the field. They all have assembled with the police to find out what influence them to do such a heinous deed. CANDI REECE, (Caleb's Mom and Martin's widow) approaches Miranda and says hello to her, and said it's Candi from the bank and Miranda replied Oh Hi. The 2 went for coffee and discovered if Caleb and Rachel had an influence on each other to perform this act. By their instincts it has so Miranda asked Candi "How was she holding up?" She replied fine, but deep down I feel that the bankruptcy has aggravated me so much and I have and I know that you miss Arlen after they've been drafted.

ELLSWORTH 5

You're so right Candi, it's time that they came home to discipline them. Meanwhile, back at Miranda's townhouse, Rachel pitches her gang attire and acts innocent by pretending to do her homework. When Miranda came back and found Rachel's motorcycle clean to masquerade her guilt she plays it off and pretends nothing happened. Hi Rachel how's school? Rachel says fine I guess. You guess? Miranda asked, I've gotten a phone call from a Principal Sansom and would you please explain to me what it's all about? I don't know Rachel replied. "YOU'RE GUILTY YOU REBELLIOUS BITCH", now I know you were at that football field, you and your friends were. You know mother, I guess you're right we did tear up that field as a bit of revenge and you know it's a pity that "ARLEN" isn't here to back you up. "I'll tell you what Rachel Teller, pack your things you're going live with your grandmother. Well you're too late for that, I'm in love with Caleb and Niki and I'm going to move in with them and as for Arlen, good luck on finding his ass, Rachel said to Miranda. GET OUT YOU SLUT!!!! Miranda said to her feisty daughter. So Miranda sat at the kitchen table sobbing for hours, not only kicking Rachel out, but Arlen being gone for years.

ELLSWORTH6

Mrs. Beasley a widowed, great-grandmother who lives down the hall consoles Miranda for her double losses and she talks with her. Miranda, I've fallen down emotionally when my beloved Conrad passed away during the wars, which ones? Miranda asked. World War II and The Korean she answered. It's Arlen, the man I love, he's missing in action in Vietnam for over 15 years but I haven't heard from him in 5.

Well honey he'll come around sooner or later but in the meantime, I'm heading over to the Cathedral to Father Timothy perhaps you should join me. All right, I'll grab my purse Miranda insisted.


	11. Infiltration

ACT I: A.W.O.L., SCENE II: WHERE'S DADDY?

Going to school and raising their sole offspring Rachel, Miranda didn't need to find a job because Arlen lived up to his vow in confidence to pay for his one night of passion which evolved into a love-of-a-lifetime for him.

It's 1980, Miranda graduates with a Business Degree and Rachel begins preschool. Life to them is bountiful until her high school years. Bayview High School. Rachel and her crew female crotchrocket riders called THE GREAT BODS OF FIRE which is equivalent to their male counterparts THE GREAT RODS OF FIRE which runs Honda Civics, Toyota Supras and yes that Opel GT that a kid named Tommy purchased from Miranda since she has grown tired of driving. The telephone rings and it's Principal Sansome calling Miranda from home. Hello yes, Ms. Teller, Uh Mrs. McGee, Miranda corrects him, Principal Sansom here at the high school. The reason why I am calling you is that your daughter Rachel and her friends has demolished our football field with their motorcycles.

and both JV and Varsity games have been canceled due to her

ELLSWORTH 4

terrorists plots. Well I'm suspending Rachel for 2 weeks , Miranda interrupts Principal Sansom and asks if she can come look at the field while she hangs up the phone and goes out to her car she sees fresh tire tracks from Rachel's motorcycle upon arrival, Principal Sansom and Coach Childress escorts her to a helicopter to view what lawn graffiti has been placed on the field and it read "KISS OUR ASSES, PRINCIPAL SANSOM" and Miranda apologizes for this conduct and she asks were the other parents notified about this? Principal Sansom said "Yes as a matter of fact they're on the bleachers getting a view of it. When they landed on the field. They all have assembled with the police to find out what influence them to do such a heinous deed. CANDI REECE, (Caleb's Mom and Martin's widow) approaches Miranda and says hello to her, and said it's Candi from the bank and Miranda replied Oh Hi. The 2 went for coffee and discovered if Caleb and Rachel had an influence on each other to perform this act. By their instincts it has so Miranda asked Candi "How was she holding up?" She replied fine, but deep down I feel that the bankruptcy has aggravated me so much and I have and I know that you miss Arlen after they've been drafted.

ELLSWORTH 5

You're so right Candi, it's time that they came home to discipline them. Meanwhile, back at Miranda's townhouse, Rachel pitches her gang attire and acts innocent by pretending to do her homework. When Miranda came back and found Rachel's motorcycle clean to masquerade her guilt she plays it off and pretends nothing happened. Hi Rachel how's school? Rachel says fine I guess. You guess? Miranda asked, I've gotten a phone call from a Principal Sansom and would you please explain to me what it's all about? I don't know Rachel replied. "YOU'RE GUILTY YOU REBELLIOUS BITCH", now I know you were at that football field, you and your friends were. You know mother, I guess you're right we did tear up that field as a bit of revenge and you know it's a pity that "ARLEN" isn't here to back you up. "I'll tell you what Rachel Teller, pack your things you're going live with your grandmother. Well you're too late for that, I'm in love with Caleb and Niki and I'm going to move in with them and as for Arlen, good luck on finding his ass, Rachel said to Miranda. GET OUT YOU SLUT!!!! Miranda said to her feisty daughter. So Miranda sat at the kitchen table sobbing for hours, not only kicking Rachel out, but Arlen being gone for years.

ELLSWORTH6

Mrs. Beasley a widowed, great-grandmother who lives down the hall consoles Miranda for her double losses and she talks with her. Miranda, I've fallen down emotionally when my beloved Conrad passed away during the wars, which ones? Miranda asked. World War II and The Korean she answered. It's Arlen, the man I love, he's missing in action in Vietnam for over 15 years but I haven't heard from him in 5.

Well honey he'll come around sooner or later but in the meantime, I'm heading over to the Cathedral to Father Timothy perhaps you should join me. All right, I'll grab my purse Miranda insisted.


	12. Somewhere Right on the Rainbow

ACT I: A.W.O.L., SCENE II: WHERE'S DADDY?

Going to school and raising their sole offspring Rachel, Miranda didn't need to find a job because Arlen lived up to his vow in confidence to pay for his one night of passion which evolved into a love-of-a-lifetime for him.

It's 1980, Miranda graduates with a Business Degree and Rachel begins preschool. Life to them is bountiful until her high school years. Bayview High School. Rachel and her crew female crotchrocket riders called THE GREAT BODS OF FIRE which is equivalent to their male counterparts THE GREAT RODS OF FIRE which runs Honda Civics, Toyota Supras and yes that Opel GT that a kid named Tommy purchased from Miranda since she has grown tired of driving. The telephone rings and it's Principal Sansome calling Miranda from home. Hello yes, Ms. Teller, Uh Mrs. McGee, Miranda corrects him, Principal Sansom here at the high school. The reason why I am calling you is that your daughter Rachel and her friends has demolished our football field with their motorcycles.

and both JV and Varsity games have been canceled due to her

ELLSWORTH 4

terrorists plots. Well I'm suspending Rachel for 2 weeks , Miranda interrupts Principal Sansom and asks if she can come look at the field while she hangs up the phone and goes out to her car she sees fresh tire tracks from Rachel's motorcycle upon arrival, Principal Sansom and Coach Childress escorts her to a helicopter to view what lawn graffiti has been placed on the field and it read "KISS OUR ASSES, PRINCIPAL SANSOM" and Miranda apologizes for this conduct and she asks were the other parents notified about this? Principal Sansom said "Yes as a matter of fact they're on the bleachers getting a view of it. When they landed on the field. They all have assembled with the police to find out what influence them to do such a heinous deed. CANDI REECE, (Caleb's Mom and Martin's widow) approaches Miranda and says hello to her, and said it's Candi from the bank and Miranda replied Oh Hi. The 2 went for coffee and discovered if Caleb and Rachel had an influence on each other to perform this act. By their instincts it has so Miranda asked Candi "How was she holding up?" She replied fine, but deep down I feel that the bankruptcy has aggravated me so much and I have and I know that you miss Arlen after they've been drafted.

ELLSWORTH 5

You're so right Candi, it's time that they came home to discipline them. Meanwhile, back at Miranda's townhouse, Rachel pitches her gang attire and acts innocent by pretending to do her homework. When Miranda came back and found Rachel's motorcycle clean to masquerade her guilt she plays it off and pretends nothing happened. Hi Rachel how's school? Rachel says fine I guess. You guess? Miranda asked, I've gotten a phone call from a Principal Sansom and would you please explain to me what it's all about? I don't know Rachel replied. "YOU'RE GUILTY YOU REBELLIOUS BITCH", now I know you were at that football field, you and your friends were. You know mother, I guess you're right we did tear up that field as a bit of revenge and you know it's a pity that "ARLEN" isn't here to back you up. "I'll tell you what Rachel Teller, pack your things you're going live with your grandmother. Well you're too late for that, I'm in love with Caleb and Niki and I'm going to move in with them and as for Arlen, good luck on finding his ass, Rachel said to Miranda. GET OUT YOU SLUT!!!! Miranda said to her feisty daughter. So Miranda sat at the kitchen table sobbing for hours, not only kicking Rachel out, but Arlen being gone for years.

ELLSWORTH6

Mrs. Beasley a widowed, great-grandmother who lives down the hall consoles Miranda for her double losses and she talks with her. Miranda, I've fallen down emotionally when my beloved Conrad passed away during the wars, which ones? Miranda asked. World War II and The Korean she answered. It's Arlen, the man I love, he's missing in action in Vietnam for over 15 years but I haven't heard from him in 5.

Well honey he'll come around sooner or later but in the meantime, I'm heading over to the Cathedral to Father Timothy perhaps you should join me. All right, I'll grab my purse Miranda insisted.


	13. Caught in the Act

ACT I: A.W.O.L., SCENE II: WHERE'S DADDY?

Going to school and raising their sole offspring Rachel, Miranda didn't need to find a job because Arlen lived up to his vow in confidence to pay for his one night of passion which evolved into a love-of-a-lifetime for him.

It's 1980, Miranda graduates with a Business Degree and Rachel begins preschool. Life to them is bountiful until her high school years. Bayview High School. Rachel and her crew female crotchrocket riders called THE GREAT BODS OF FIRE which is equivalent to their male counterparts THE GREAT RODS OF FIRE which runs Honda Civics, Toyota Supras and yes that Opel GT that a kid named Tommy purchased from Miranda since she has grown tired of driving. The telephone rings and it's Principal Sansome calling Miranda from home. Hello yes, Ms. Teller, Uh Mrs. McGee, Miranda corrects him, Principal Sansom here at the high school. The reason why I am calling you is that your daughter Rachel and her friends has demolished our football field with their motorcycles.

and both JV and Varsity games have been canceled due to her

ELLSWORTH 4

terrorists plots. Well I'm suspending Rachel for 2 weeks , Miranda interrupts Principal Sansom and asks if she can come look at the field while she hangs up the phone and goes out to her car she sees fresh tire tracks from Rachel's motorcycle upon arrival, Principal Sansom and Coach Childress escorts her to a helicopter to view what lawn graffiti has been placed on the field and it read "KISS OUR ASSES, PRINCIPAL SANSOM" and Miranda apologizes for this conduct and she asks were the other parents notified about this? Principal Sansom said "Yes as a matter of fact they're on the bleachers getting a view of it. When they landed on the field. They all have assembled with the police to find out what influence them to do such a heinous deed. CANDI REECE, (Caleb's Mom and Martin's widow) approaches Miranda and says hello to her, and said it's Candi from the bank and Miranda replied Oh Hi. The 2 went for coffee and discovered if Caleb and Rachel had an influence on each other to perform this act. By their instincts it has so Miranda asked Candi "How was she holding up?" She replied fine, but deep down I feel that the bankruptcy has aggravated me so much and I have and I know that you miss Arlen after they've been drafted.

ELLSWORTH 5

You're so right Candi, it's time that they came home to discipline them. Meanwhile, back at Miranda's townhouse, Rachel pitches her gang attire and acts innocent by pretending to do her homework. When Miranda came back and found Rachel's motorcycle clean to masquerade her guilt she plays it off and pretends nothing happened. Hi Rachel how's school? Rachel says fine I guess. You guess? Miranda asked, I've gotten a phone call from a Principal Sansom and would you please explain to me what it's all about? I don't know Rachel replied. "YOU'RE GUILTY YOU REBELLIOUS BITCH", now I know you were at that football field, you and your friends were. You know mother, I guess you're right we did tear up that field as a bit of revenge and you know it's a pity that "ARLEN" isn't here to back you up. "I'll tell you what Rachel Teller, pack your things you're going live with your grandmother. Well you're too late for that, I'm in love with Caleb and Niki and I'm going to move in with them and as for Arlen, good luck on finding his ass, Rachel said to Miranda. GET OUT YOU SLUT!!!! Miranda said to her feisty daughter. So Miranda sat at the kitchen table sobbing for hours, not only kicking Rachel out, but Arlen being gone for years.

ELLSWORTH6

Mrs. Beasley a widowed, great-grandmother who lives down the hall consoles Miranda for her double losses and she talks with her. Miranda, I've fallen down emotionally when my beloved Conrad passed away during the wars, which ones? Miranda asked. World War II and The Korean she answered. It's Arlen, the man I love, he's missing in action in Vietnam for over 15 years but I haven't heard from him in 5.

Well honey he'll come around sooner or later but in the meantime, I'm heading over to the Cathedral to Father Timothy perhaps you should join me. All right, I'll grab my purse Miranda insisted.


	14. Speedbrawl VII

ACT I: A.W.O.L., SCENE II: WHERE'S DADDY?

Going to school and raising their sole offspring Rachel, Miranda didn't need to find a job because Arlen lived up to his vow in confidence to pay for his one night of passion which evolved into a love-of-a-lifetime for him.

It's 1980, Miranda graduates with a Business Degree and Rachel begins preschool. Life to them is bountiful until her high school years. Bayview High School. Rachel and her crew female crotchrocket riders called THE GREAT BODS OF FIRE which is equivalent to their male counterparts THE GREAT RODS OF FIRE which runs Honda Civics, Toyota Supras and yes that Opel GT that a kid named Tommy purchased from Miranda since she has grown tired of driving. The telephone rings and it's Principal Sansome calling Miranda from home. Hello yes, Ms. Teller, Uh Mrs. McGee, Miranda corrects him, Principal Sansom here at the high school. The reason why I am calling you is that your daughter Rachel and her friends has demolished our football field with their motorcycles.

and both JV and Varsity games have been canceled due to her

ELLSWORTH 4

terrorists plots. Well I'm suspending Rachel for 2 weeks , Miranda interrupts Principal Sansom and asks if she can come look at the field while she hangs up the phone and goes out to her car she sees fresh tire tracks from Rachel's motorcycle upon arrival, Principal Sansom and Coach Childress escorts her to a helicopter to view what lawn graffiti has been placed on the field and it read "KISS OUR ASSES, PRINCIPAL SANSOM" and Miranda apologizes for this conduct and she asks were the other parents notified about this? Principal Sansom said "Yes as a matter of fact they're on the bleachers getting a view of it. When they landed on the field. They all have assembled with the police to find out what influence them to do such a heinous deed. CANDI REECE, (Caleb's Mom and Martin's widow) approaches Miranda and says hello to her, and said it's Candi from the bank and Miranda replied Oh Hi. The 2 went for coffee and discovered if Caleb and Rachel had an influence on each other to perform this act. By their instincts it has so Miranda asked Candi "How was she holding up?" She replied fine, but deep down I feel that the bankruptcy has aggravated me so much and I have and I know that you miss Arlen after they've been drafted.

ELLSWORTH 5

You're so right Candi, it's time that they came home to discipline them. Meanwhile, back at Miranda's townhouse, Rachel pitches her gang attire and acts innocent by pretending to do her homework. When Miranda came back and found Rachel's motorcycle clean to masquerade her guilt she plays it off and pretends nothing happened. Hi Rachel how's school? Rachel says fine I guess. You guess? Miranda asked, I've gotten a phone call from a Principal Sansom and would you please explain to me what it's all about? I don't know Rachel replied. "YOU'RE GUILTY YOU REBELLIOUS BITCH", now I know you were at that football field, you and your friends were. You know mother, I guess you're right we did tear up that field as a bit of revenge and you know it's a pity that "ARLEN" isn't here to back you up. "I'll tell you what Rachel Teller, pack your things you're going live with your grandmother. Well you're too late for that, I'm in love with Caleb and Niki and I'm going to move in with them and as for Arlen, good luck on finding his ass, Rachel said to Miranda. GET OUT YOU SLUT!!!! Miranda said to her feisty daughter. So Miranda sat at the kitchen table sobbing for hours, not only kicking Rachel out, but Arlen being gone for years.

ELLSWORTH6

Mrs. Beasley a widowed, great-grandmother who lives down the hall consoles Miranda for her double losses and she talks with her. Miranda, I've fallen down emotionally when my beloved Conrad passed away during the wars, which ones? Miranda asked. World War II and The Korean she answered. It's Arlen, the man I love, he's missing in action in Vietnam for over 15 years but I haven't heard from him in 5.

Well honey he'll come around sooner or later but in the meantime, I'm heading over to the Cathedral to Father Timothy perhaps you should join me. All right, I'll grab my purse Miranda insisted.


	15. Verdict

ACT I: A.W.O.L., SCENE II: WHERE'S DADDY?

Going to school and raising their sole offspring Rachel, Miranda didn't need to find a job because Arlen lived up to his vow in confidence to pay for his one night of passion which evolved into a love-of-a-lifetime for him.

It's 1980, Miranda graduates with a Business Degree and Rachel begins preschool. Life to them is bountiful until her high school years. Bayview High School. Rachel and her crew female crotchrocket riders called THE GREAT BODS OF FIRE which is equivalent to their male counterparts THE GREAT RODS OF FIRE which runs Honda Civics, Toyota Supras and yes that Opel GT that a kid named Tommy purchased from Miranda since she has grown tired of driving. The telephone rings and it's Principal Sansome calling Miranda from home. Hello yes, Ms. Teller, Uh Mrs. McGee, Miranda corrects him, Principal Sansom here at the high school. The reason why I am calling you is that your daughter Rachel and her friends has demolished our football field with their motorcycles.

and both JV and Varsity games have been canceled due to her

ELLSWORTH 4

terrorists plots. Well I'm suspending Rachel for 2 weeks , Miranda interrupts Principal Sansom and asks if she can come look at the field while she hangs up the phone and goes out to her car she sees fresh tire tracks from Rachel's motorcycle upon arrival, Principal Sansom and Coach Childress escorts her to a helicopter to view what lawn graffiti has been placed on the field and it read "KISS OUR ASSES, PRINCIPAL SANSOM" and Miranda apologizes for this conduct and she asks were the other parents notified about this? Principal Sansom said "Yes as a matter of fact they're on the bleachers getting a view of it. When they landed on the field. They all have assembled with the police to find out what influence them to do such a heinous deed. CANDI REECE, (Caleb's Mom and Martin's widow) approaches Miranda and says hello to her, and said it's Candi from the bank and Miranda replied Oh Hi. The 2 went for coffee and discovered if Caleb and Rachel had an influence on each other to perform this act. By their instincts it has so Miranda asked Candi "How was she holding up?" She replied fine, but deep down I feel that the bankruptcy has aggravated me so much and I have and I know that you miss Arlen after they've been drafted.

ELLSWORTH 5

You're so right Candi, it's time that they came home to discipline them. Meanwhile, back at Miranda's townhouse, Rachel pitches her gang attire and acts innocent by pretending to do her homework. When Miranda came back and found Rachel's motorcycle clean to masquerade her guilt she plays it off and pretends nothing happened. Hi Rachel how's school? Rachel says fine I guess. You guess? Miranda asked, I've gotten a phone call from a Principal Sansom and would you please explain to me what it's all about? I don't know Rachel replied. "YOU'RE GUILTY YOU REBELLIOUS BITCH", now I know you were at that football field, you and your friends were. You know mother, I guess you're right we did tear up that field as a bit of revenge and you know it's a pity that "ARLEN" isn't here to back you up. "I'll tell you what Rachel Teller, pack your things you're going live with your grandmother. Well you're too late for that, I'm in love with Caleb and Niki and I'm going to move in with them and as for Arlen, good luck on finding his ass, Rachel said to Miranda. GET OUT YOU SLUT!!!! Miranda said to her feisty daughter. So Miranda sat at the kitchen table sobbing for hours, not only kicking Rachel out, but Arlen being gone for years.

ELLSWORTH6

Mrs. Beasley a widowed, great-grandmother who lives down the hall consoles Miranda for her double losses and she talks with her. Miranda, I've fallen down emotionally when my beloved Conrad passed away during the wars, which ones? Miranda asked. World War II and The Korean she answered. It's Arlen, the man I love, he's missing in action in Vietnam for over 15 years but I haven't heard from him in 5.

Well honey he'll come around sooner or later but in the meantime, I'm heading over to the Cathedral to Father Timothy perhaps you should join me. All right, I'll grab my purse Miranda insisted.


End file.
